CFLA-Short Girls Can Be Tough Too
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Levy feels like she's been in the shadow of strong wizards like Erza and Mirajane. She feels weak compared to them and hates that feeling. Her spirits dampen further when Gajeel makes a scathing comment while at the guild one day, which sends her into depression. All that changes one day when she gets a visit from Lahar, Doranbolt, and a certain brooding Poison Dragon Slayer.
1. Month One

**Hey there everyone. Here is my new FT Sory 'Short Girls Can Be Tough Too'. It was originally going to be a one-shot but i decided to make it a chapter story. And please be patient with me about 'The Lavender-eyed Celestial Mage'. I've been having really bad writer's block so I promise I will update it. Anyways, this story is part of a collaboration from the Crack Fiction Liberation Army or CFLA for short. I chose Cobra and Levy because aside from Erza, she's my favorite character in Fairy Tail and quite frankly, I'm tired of seeing GaLe stories lol and I love pairing her with anyone other than Gajeel. This story will be different from my other stories as this will be angst-ridden with a sprinkling of romance here. The pairing is Cobra and Levy so if you have problem with that, then I don't know what to tell you then *shrugs shoulder*.**

**Disclaimer: The Crack Fiction Liberation Army (CFLA) is an independent group of authors, specializing in unconventional pairings. We, as aspiring professionals, participate in group-sponsored events most of which contain Adult Material, and as such our membership is restricted to 18+.**

* * *

** Chapter One**

It was a regular day at the Fairy Tail guild and an uncharacteristically broody certain blue-haired Solid Script mage was sitting down at a table in a semi-secluded area that was dark enough for no one to notice her there but light enough for her to read her book in relative peace, well while it was still peaceful in the guild anyways. Cana was busy drinking as usual, Mira was cleaning the bar, Evergreen was talking to Elfman about something and the rest of the members were off doing their own missions. Gajeel was due back from a mission today that lasted for a few days, not that she care. Lately Gajeel had been getting on Levy's nerves with his stupid remarks regarding how small she was. Of course Jet and Droy always came to her defense but they always did it. Levy's uncharacteristic brooding was interrupted by the slamming of the guild door.

"What's up Fairy Tail!" one of Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers Natsu Dragneel yelled out. Levy could only sigh in annoyance as she continued to read her book while hearing Lucy and Erza scold Natsu for making too much noise. Levy envied Erza and Mirajane . They were all strong in their magical powers, not to mention beautiful and rarely needed someone to rescue them….something that Levy convinced herself that she wasn't. She was extremely short, plain with blue hair and hazel eyes and a child-like body, at least that's what she convinced herself she had. To her, her magic was weak and didn't stand out. Levy felt like she's been in their shadow for far too long with Erza and Mira being S-Class of course. What annoyed her the most was despite having to rescue Jet and Droy on more than one occaisons, she could barely defend herself. Levy snorted at this to herself as she tried to concentrate on her book only to get knocked out from a flying chair due to a guild brawl started by Natsu and Gray. A few minutes later, Levy came to and found herself in the infirmary room. Surrounding her was Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Jet, Droy and Lucy along with Porlyusica. Both Gray and Natsu wore guilty looks on their faces.

"Levy are you okay?" Wendy asked while looking worriedly, her cheeks flushed slightly. Levy smiled at Wendy and replied

"I'm fine Wendy, just a small headache that's all," before patting the younger girl on top of her head.  
"Take these pills for the next several hours. They should help with the headache," Porlyusica said as she handed Levy some white and red pills. Levy thanked her and Gray and Natsu both stepped up to the bed Levy was laying on.

"We're sorry Levy. It was our fault that you were knocked out. We promise it won't happen again," Gray said while looking sorry.

"Yeah, what the Ice Bastard said," Natsu said.

"What was that Dragon Breath?!" Gray yelled as he pressed his forehead against Natsu's own.

"You heard me Ice for Brains!" Natsu yelled as he pushed against Gray's forehead. That swiftly ended when Erza punched the two into the floor while glaring at them.

"S-Sorry Erza," both said while having swirls in their eyes. Levy giggled and Erza smiled at Levy.

"Sorry Levy, we should've been there to protect you," Jet said sadly and Levy immediately scowled deeply, which surprised the other occupants in the room. Levy opened her mouth to say something when the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Gajeel and Pantherlily. Pantherlily made his way over to Levy's bed and climbed up.

"We heard what happened as soon as we entered the guild. Are you okay Levy?" Lily asked while looking concerned. Levy patted the top of the black exceed's head.

"I'm fine Lily. Porlyusica gave me some pills to help with the headache," Levy said while smiling.

"Geez shrimp. I'm gone for a few days and this is what happens? You can't even protect yourself from a flying chair thrown by Salamander? Sheesh you're pathetic," Gajeel said while smirking. Wendy gasped while Natsu and Gray had Gajeel against the wall with Jet and Droy backing them up. A shadow covered half of Levy's face while she clutched the sheets.

"Apologize to Levy right now Gajeel," Erza ordered while pointing a sword she had requipped straight at Gajeel's throat, a furious look on her face.

"Gajeel you bastard!" Natsu growled.

"Gajeel, what the hell was that for?!" Lucy screeched.

"That was uncalled for," Wendy squeaked as tears threatened to fall from her face before Lisanna started comforting her

"Is that what you think of me Gajeel?" Levy asked quietly as a shadow continued to cover the top half of her face. Everyone gasped at what Levy said before turning and glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"...I gotta go guys. See you all later," Levy said before quickly running out of the infirmary. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Porlyusica spoke up.

"Gajeel, I'm very disappointed with you. How dare you insult Levy just because you think she's 'weak'? And who are you to define what 'weak' is anyway?" she asked. Porlyusica shook her head before walking out.

"Gajeel, I'm disappointed with you. You should know better. Here at Fairy Tail, we don't judge people by how 'weak' they seemed to be based on the type of magic they use. I'll be speaking to the Master about this," Erza said before walking out along with Mira and Gray. Lucy and Natsu glared at him and Wendy didn't even look at Gajeel as she and Lisanna left.

"Way to go Gajeel you asshole," Jet spat before he and Droy left.

"Gajeel, I'm very upset that you would say something incredibly rude to Levy like that. Don't expect me to go on a mission with you for a while," Lily said before flying off, leaving the black-haired Dragon Slayer alone to his thoughts. Meanwhile Levy had ran all the way to Fairy Hills. As soon as she entered her room, tears came flying down her cheeks as she crawled into her bed. It was a miracle she was able to keep herself from falling apart while she was in the infirmary. What hurt the most was that Gajeel didn't even look guilty for humiliating her with his comment. Levy felt as if her heart was about to explode and her face was an extremely bright red, that's how high her emotions were running. Levy pulled the covers over her entire body as she continued to cry her eyes out.

_"Ga-Gajeel's right, I am pathetic. Even though I'm smart and always save Jet and Droy, I can barely hold my own against others,"_ Levy thought tearfully. For the next several hours, Levy stayed under her covers while ignoring everyone's calls for her. For the next several days Levy refused to leave her room, only leaving to get groceries for herself. It was during this time that she fell into a deep depression, which had everyone worried, Jet and Droy especially. Being her teammates, they gave Mirajane her share of the jewels to give to Levy in order to help pay for her rent at Fairy Hills. Despite being grateful that Jet and Droy were willing to be patient and wait for her to heal from Gajeel's hurtful words, Levy wasn't sure if she would be ever recover from the pain of Gajeel's words. As the days passed, Levy felt despair reaching into her soul and trying to consume every ounce of her entire being.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Two weeks have passed since Levy locked herself in her room and by this time practically the whole guild were stopping by her door to convince her to come out and spend time with them. No matter how many times they tried, Levy refused to come out. She was fully convinced that she was weak and didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail despite everyone's protests. Right now, Levy was sitting on her bed eating a tub of cookies and cream ice cream despite it being nine-thirty in the morning. Her hair was slightly disheveled and there were slight bags under her hazel eyes which was completely devoid of any emotion. During her self-imposed exile into her room, Levy started binge-eating to make herself feel better, though instead of forcing herself to vomit it up, she just kept on eating. She had put on about a few pounds of weight during those two weeks. Levy was just about to shovel a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth when she heard a knock at her room door.

"Who is it?" Levy said, her voice cracking slightly from not using it in over two weeks.

"Levy, it's me Makarov. There's an important matter the I need to discuss with you in my office," Makarov said through the door. Levy then knew she couldnt ignore Makarov's request. She sighed and said

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Thank you Levy," Makarov said. Levy heard his footsteps leaving her door. With that, the blue-haired mage reluctantly got up from her bed and went to her bathroom and jumped into her shower. Three minutes later, Levy exited her bathroom and quickly put on some clothes. Instead of her usual outfits, Levy put on a bright green sleeveless turtleneck crop shirt along with a pair of black high-waisted jean shorts . After combing her hair, Levy pulled her bangs back and placed a matching green bandanna over her hair. She then looked herself over in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, Levy headed to her room door and opened it….only to see Erza, Lisanna, Bisca, Juvia, Mira, Wendy and Carla all tumbling into her room in a heap.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" Levy asked as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head only to find her face being smashed against Erza's breastplate in her infamous 'hug'.

"I'm so glad that you're finally coming out of your room, even if it's at the Master's request," Erza said as she continued to 'hug' Levy tightly.

"Um Erza, I don't think she can hear you," Wendy squeaked. Erza looked down to see Levy with swirls in her eyes. Erza quickly released Levy and stuttered out an apology while her cheeks were bright red.

"It's okay Erza," Levy replied as she quickly shook her head.

"Well in any case, we're glad you're finally stepped out of your room. Everyone at the guild's been really worried for you," Carla said.

"It's true. Even Natsu and Gray haven't been fighting as much, which says a lot," Lisanna said before giggling.

"I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to make you all worried," Levy said as she looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed. Levy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Erza smiling at her.

"It's okay Levy, we understand. And if it makes you feel better, the Master had a long good talk with Gajeel and forbade him from missions for the next two weeks," Erza said. Levy tried to smile but it came out as a grimace instead.

_"I should be happy that he got just desserts….but it doesn't make me happy at all. In fact it makes me feel even worse than before,"_ Levy thought.

"Thanks guys but the Master's expecting me in his office so I'll be leaving now," Levy said.

"Oh we'll walk with you to the guild. We were on our way there anyways," Lisanna said. Levy nodded and the group of young women left Fairy Hills and entered the inner part of Magnolia towards the Fairy Tail guild. As soon as Levy entered the guild, Jet, Droy, and the others immediately surrounded her.

"Levy, we missed you!" Jet and Droy shouted as they hugged her.

"Thanks guys," Levy said while grinning half-heartedly.

"Yeah Levy, you're a real man for showing up!" Elfman yelled before Evergreen hit him upside the head with her fan, causing the Solid Script mage to sweat drop. It was then Levy felt a large hand on top of her head. She look up to see Laxus smirking down at her.

"About time you brought your ass back to the guild Midget. Things was starting to get boring. Well, more boring than usual," Laxus said.

"Tch, whatever Laxus," Levy muttered as a light pink color dusted her cheeks. She moved Laxus's hand from her head and said

"I'm only here because the Master wanted to see me about something so if you guys will excuse me," Levy said before leaving the group. She made her way to Makarov's office and knocked on the door and waited. She heard Makarov say come in and entered.

"Master, what is it that you wanted to see me abo-" Levy stopped short as she saw Lahar and Doranbolt along with another male sitting in three chairs. The other male in question had familiar maroon colored hair that stood up and he had tanned skin with slightly pointed ears. Levy felt her senses go haywire as she realized who she was staring at.

"T-That's-" Levy's thoughts were quickly interrupted when a deep and gravelly voice growled

"Yeah it's me Cobra, jeez." A small blush appeared on Levy's cheeks just then.

_"I totally forgot he could-"_

"Hear others' thoughts?" Cobra said while smirking. Levy's cheeks swelled up as she glared at the maroon-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Ms. McGarden, please have a seat. There's a matter we need to discuss," Lahar said politely. Levy nodded and without a moment's hesitation, sat down next to Cobra in the empty chair that was between him and Doranbolt, a feat that was noticed by Makarov, Doranbolt and Lahar.

"Due to his help during the Dragon Crisis a while back, the Magic Council has decided to pardon and release Cobra from jail," Doranbolt started. Levy nodded while wondering what this had to do with her. Cobra, hearing her thoughts, snorted before smirking.

"The reason why I asked you here Levy is because the Magic Council requires Cobra to stay with someone from Fairy Tail for the next six months. We didn't choose anyone from Team Natsu because Cobra has too much history with them stemming from the Nirvana incident seven years ago. We needed someone who had little to no contact with Cobra or any of the former Oracion Seis members and that's where you come in Levy. You've only had met the Oracion Seis during the Zentopia incident and I know that despite what happened during the Zentopia incident you wouldn't hesitate to take anyone in," Makarov explained.

"Unfortunately he knows me too well," Levy thought dryly. Hearing the blue-haired girl's thoughts, Cobra glared at the wall behind Makarov as he thought about the situation he found himself in. While he was only marginally grateful for being released from prison early, he didn't like the fact that he had to be baby-sat by a member of Fairy Tail.

_"And of all the people they could have chosen, the old geezer, Scar-face and Four-eyes chose a midget with apparent self-esteem issues,"_ the Poison Dragon Slayer thought, highly annoyed. _"I suppose the situation could have been worse though. I could've been stuck with that damn Salamander or Titania or even that stripper or that annoying loud-mouthed blonde celestial chick."_

"I understand Master Makarov but why me though? I'm not strong enough to keep him in line," Levy muttered as she looked down at her feet. Levy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Doranbolt smiling at her.

"What are you talking about Levy? I've seen you in action and you're strong in your own way," Doranbolt said, accidentally making Levy feel even more down in the dumps.

"For fuck's sake Midget, stop it with the depressing thoughts, it's annoying as shit," Cobra grunted, thoroughly annoyed with Levy's thoughts.

"Shut up Snake face!" Levy retorted, which made Cobra snort in derisiveness while Makarov, Doranbolt and Lahar all grinned.

"There's the Levy we all know and love," Makarov said.

"Since Cobra will be staying with you, you'll have to move out of Fairy Hills and into an apartment we rented near the Fairy Tail guild. He'll also be required to accompany you on whatever missions you go on and such," Lahar stated. Having no other choice, Levy sighed quietly and said she understood the conditions. Lahar and Doranbolt both stood up from their chairs along with Levy and Cobra. Then a thought occured to Levy. She opened her mouth to say something but Cobra beat her to it.

"Munchkin here wants to know why the Magic Council decided on Fairy Tail and why not some other guild," Cobra said.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop reading my thoughts," Levy muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't call me munchkin!"

"Ah yes about that. While Fairy Tail is known for its rather destructive nature and causes the Magic Council great grief, we feel that despite all of that, Fairy Tail is the only guild in Magnolia who can get the job of this caliber done, not that we don't have any faith in the other guilds," Lahar explained. Levy had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about it.

_"Well, aside from the backhanded insult, Lahar does make a valid point. I'm sure no other guild would even voluntarily take him in,"_ Levy thought. Cobra on the other hand, had an extremely annoyed look on his face as he heard her thoughts.

"If that's all, then we need to get going if we want to have Levy's things moved into the apartment by noon," Doranbolt said. With that, Makarov, Lahar, Doranbolt, Levy,and Cobra all made to leave. Downstairs, Natsu was busy arguing with Gray and Elfman when he suddenly he sniffed the air.

"What is it Flame Brain?" Gray asked when he saw Natsu go silent. Natsu growled and said

"That bastard Cobra's upstairs!"

"Natsu, are you serious?!" Lucy, who was sitting near by with Wendy, Carla and Cana, asked sharply.

"Yeah, along with Lahar and Mest or whatever the heck his name!" Natsu yelled as he clenched his fist, flames surrounding it.

"Isn't Levy up there with the Master?" Wendy asked while looking worried along with Lucy.

"Natsu, calm down. If she's up there with the Master along with Lahar and Doranbolt, then it's a Magic Council thing. There must be a reason why they would have a former Oracion Seis member with them," Erza said. "Besides, Cobra wouldn't be that stupid to try anything with Lahar and the Master right there." Natsu growled before backing down. As they were heading down the hall, Cobra heard a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer's thoughts loud and clear.

"Tch, stupid Salamander," Cobra muttered.

"Makarov, did you not tell the guild about what's going on?" Lahar inquired.

"No, I kept it a secret from everyone including Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane as well. I plan on telling them as soon as we reach down to the guild hall," Makarov explained. Levy, who was walking next to Cobra, took a sneak peek at Cobra when she thought he was not paying attention to her.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," Cobra grunted in annoyance.  
"S-Shut up!" Levy shouted as her cheeks turned a bright pink from being caught.

"Well don't stare at me then," Cobra growled back. As soon as the group reached the guild hall, everyone went completely silent as they gaped at Cobra in the Fairy Tail.

"Gramps, what the fuck? Why the hell is that snake bastard in here?!" Natsu demanded loudly. Erza punched Natsu into the floor just then.

"What Natsu meant is is there something going on concerning Cobra and Levy?" Erza said. Makarov stood on the bar and cleared his throat.

"Alright listen up brats!" Makarov shouted. "Due to his assistance with the Dragon Crisis that occured not too long ago, the Magic Council has decided to pardon and release Cobra from jail. Now, I bet you're all wondering what this have to do Fairy Tail, specifically Levy McGarden. The Magic Council has decreed that Cobra has to live with a member of Fairy Tail for the next six months and that's where Levy comes in. I have decided that she would be the one that Cobra stays with."  
"WHATTT!" Jet, Droy, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray and surprisingly Natsu, who had recovered from being punched by Erza, all yelled.

"M-Master, are you sure that's a good idea? Why not have him stay with one of us from Team Natsu?" Erza asked while looking extremely shocked at Makarov's decision.

"You must be going senile Gramps," Laxus said as he appeared from the S-Class floor in a bolt of lightning. "Why would you do a crazy thing like that?"

"Rest assured I'm not going senile Laxus," Makarov remarked. "As for your question Erza, the fact is that Cobra has too much history with the members of Team Natsu stemming from the Nirvana incident seven years ago. Since Levy here only met the members of the Oracion Seis during the Zentopia incident several months ago, she was the pefect one for the job. On top of that, Cobra will be required to accompany Levy on her missions so he'll be here regularly. I'm not asking you brats to be buddy-buddy with him but Levy is your guild mate so I expect you all to show him at least some kind of respect while he's here."

"No way Gramps! I'm not showing any kind of respect to that piece of-"

"NATSU!" Erza screamed as she took off her right gauntlet and slapped the hell out of Natsu. "Do what the Master tells you to do!"

"A-Aye sir," Natsu said weakly as he laid on the floor, a red hand-shaped mark on his right cheek. A small smirk appeared on Cobra's face while Levy giggled. Doranbolt grinned while Lahar only shook his head. Lucy and Erza came up to Levy.

"Are you going to be okay with him staying with you Levy?" Lucy asked while looking worried for her best friend.

"I'll be fine Lucy," Levy said while smiling. Erza stepped to Cobra as she requipped a sword and pointed it straight at Cobra while wearing a dark look on her face.

"If I find out that you've taken advantage of Levy in any way…." Erza said as she let the threat hang in the air. Cobra snorted and said

"Like I would take advantage of that pipsqueak so fuck off Titania."

"What was that you bastard!" Erza yelled as she raised her sword into the air, intending to cause bodily harm to the maroon-haired Dragon Slayer. A cloud of poison surrounded Cobra's right fist as he prepared to defend himself but Levy quickly got in the middle of the two mages. She barely managed to push them apart as she said

"Erza, wait! I know that he's being extremely rude right now but that's not a reason to kill him," Levy pleaded.

"Pfft, as if she could kill me," Cobra growled under his breath. Erza glared at Cobra but managed to calm down as she exquipped her sword.

"You're absolutely right Levy. Thank you for being the voice of reason," Erza said. Lahar then cleared his throat and said

"I hate to interrupt but we really must be getting Levy's things from Fairy Hills to take them to her and Cobra's apartment.

"Well I'll send some extra muscle with you then. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, get over here now!" Erza ordered. Elfman, Natsu, and Gray appeared seconds later.

"What is it Erza?" Gray asked.

"Levy's going to need more help getting her things into her new apartment near the guild so I'm sending you three," Erza said while wearing a look on her face that said 'Keep an eye on Cobra and Levy or else'. The three gulped and aye'd.

"Well we should be going now," Doranbolt said and the group made their way to the door.

"Do you think Levy will be able to handle Cobra Erza?" Lucy asked as she and Erza watched the group leave the guild.

"Of course Lucy. Despite what Gajeel said, Levy's strong and I believe she can handle him just fine. All she has do is believe in herself and she will be okay," Erza replied. As the group made their way to Fairy Hills, Levy could only sigh to herself as she listened to Gray and Natsu argue, Elfman going on about 'manly things' while Cobra kept to himself.

_"I bet we look really ridiculous,"_ the Solid Script mage thought dryly as a brief smile formed on her lips. Cobra noticed the smile on Levy's face and rolled his eyes as he read her mind.

"Yeah, we look ridiculous as fuck Short-stuff," Cobra muttered. Levy's cheeks puffed up in indignation as she turned and glared at Cobra.

"Shut up-"

"Elf ears? Is that really that the best you can come up with you diminutive brat?" Cobra asked while smirking at Levy's bright red face, which contrasted with her blue hair.

"I'm surprised someone of your intelligence would even know the word 'diminutive'!" Levy snapped back, making the Poison Dragon Slayer growl. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman, who had been listening, immediately started laughing. Even Lahar and Doranbolt couldn't help the grin that appeared on their faces. It seemed that the former Oracion Seis member had been outsmarted by Levy. He grew even further agitated as he listened to Levy's smug thoughts as she wore an extremely smug grin on her face.

"Why you little-!" Cobra growled as he made to walk towards her but he was blocked by Natsu, Gray, and Elfman.

"Take one more step and I'll Ice make:Hammer your ass all the way back to Era," Gray muttered as he held his right fist over his left palm, ready to attack if needed.

"Yeah, a real man would know when to back down when he's been outsmarted," Elfman said, his right arm transformed into his Take Over: Beast Soul arm. Cobra found himself forehead to forehead with Natsu, whose fists were surrounded by flames.

"If you even think about hurting Levy," Natsu growled.

"Okay you four, simmer down now. No need to make a bigger scene than you've already made," Lahar said reasonably.

"Tch whatever, I'm over this bullshit," Cobra growled. Natsu, Elfman, and Gray calmed down as well but continued to glare at Cobra. They managed to make it to Fairy Hills where they started packing Levy's things amongst Cobra's complainings, which everyone ignored. Of course the usual hijinks (Natsu and Gray arguing, Elfman shouting 'manly' things, which lead to fighting) happened and by twelve-thirty pm, Levy was thoroughly exhasted. With everything that happened plus putting up with Cobra's rudeness and obscenity, Levy was ready to jump in her bed and call it a day. Levy,with Cobra in tow, dragged herself back to the guild. She spotted Lucy sitting at the bar with Cana and Mira and made a beeline towards them while Cobra found a seat away from everyone in semi-darkness and sat down.

"You look like complete shit Levy," Cana said bluntly as she drunk a cup of beer.

"Ugh I feel like it," Levy complained as she slumped over the bar in the seat she was in. "I didn't realize that dealing with Natsu, Gray, Elfman combined with Cobra would be so tiring. I don't know how you deal with Natsu and Gray fighting Lucy." Lucy patted Levy's shoulder in sympathy.

"You look like you could use some beer. Want some Levy?" Cana offered.

"Uh no thanks. I haven't hit rock bottom yet," Levy replied while sweat dropping. Cana shrugged her shoulders before contining her drink.

"I'll get you a strawberry milkshake Levy," Mirajane said.

"Thanks Mira," Levy muttered. Levy heard the guild door slam open but was too tired to pay attention. If only she had paid attention though, she would've seen who had walked through the door. Levy was about to doze off when she heard loud crashes along with loud shouting and grunting. She turned around to see Cobra and Gajeel going at it.

"I don't know why you're in here but I'm gonna pulverize ya!" Gajeel growled loudly as he turned his right arm into an iron club and tried to hit Cobra but Cobra managed to dodge it.

"One hit with my Poison scales and you're fucking finished," Cobra growled as both of his fists were surrounded by clouds of poison as he managed to kick Gajeel in the face.

"Somebody should stop those two idiots from fighting!" Lucy screeched. She then saw Levy running towards the two Dragon Slayers. Just as the two were about to punch each other, Levy got in the middle.

"Solid Script: Constrict!" Levy yelled as she pointed her hands at Cobra and Gajeel. The word 'Constrict' appeared and surrounded the two Dragon Slayers.

"Shrimp, what the fuck do you think you're doing? And what the hell is that bastard Cobra doing in the guild?!" Gajeel shouted as he struggled to free himself but the word only tightened itself around him.

"Fucking midget," Cobra cursed.

"Levy, that was quite impressive," Erza praised, causing the blue-haired girl to blush. Erza then turned to Gajeel and said

"Gajeel, you need to calm down. There's a reason why Cobra's here in Fairy Tail."

"I ain't tryin to here it Titania. I just want to tear that bastard a new asshole," Gajeel growled.

Levy then explained to Gajeel the situation she was in. Needless to say, Gajeel was not a very happy camper.

"What in the absolute fuck was that old geezer thinking when he picked you of all people Shrimp?!" Gajeel shouted. Gajeel's words lit a fire within Levy just then.

"He picked me because he has faith in me unlike you, you asshole!" Levy shouted. She released them, causing the two to fall to the ground before running out of the guild. Cobra reluctantly followed behind her. Cobra managed to catch up with Levy, who was quickly walking past the guild and towards the apartment.

_"Stupid Gajeel, who the hell do he think he is anyways?"_ Levy thought as she fumed silently. The silence between them was tense as they made it to the apartment and entered. It was a large apartment with a large kitchen and living room. It had two bedrooms and unfortunately one bathroom for the two to share. Once in, Levy stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. Cobra went into his room as well. More than several hours later, around eight pm, Levy finally exited her room. She was wearing her nightclothes, which consisted of a purple tank top and matching purple and white striped shorts. Her hair was in a messy ponytail that sat on top of her head and she was wearing her red Gale force glasses. She entered the kitchen and started taking out different ingredients along with pots and pans. Fifteen minutes later, Cobra exited his own room due to the noise Levy was making in the kitchen.

"What the hell's with all the damn racket you're making?" Cobra growled, highly annoyed.

"What the hell does it look like it I'm doing? I'm fixing dinner," Levy muttered.

"You cook dinner? I've got to see this," Cobra remarked while smirking. Levy turned around to glare at Cobra but she ended up blushing when she saw that he was in nothing but a pair of black boxers and quickly turned back around and went back to cutting up some vegetables .

_"Don't think about his six-pack, don't think about his six pack,"_ Levy chanted in her head, completely forgetting about Cobra's ability.

"So you're thinking about my six-pack eh?" Cobra teased while smirking.

"N-No!" Levy yelled loudly, her face matching her Gale force glasses.

"That's not what you were thinking several seconds ago," Cobra deadpanned.

"S-Stop reading my thoughts damn it!" Levy cursed. Cobra just chuckled before he went back into his room. Nearly an hour later, the delicious scent of chicken drew Cobra out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Levy said as she noticed him walking into the kitchen. The maroon-haired man nodded and sat at the table. A few minutes later, two plates full of chicken, rice, vegetables and potatoes with gravy poured over it sat in front of Cobra and Levy. Cobra took a cautious bite of the chicken and was surprised to find it extremely flavorful.

"Why the surprised look?" Levy asked curiously.

"I'm used to the bland shit back in jail so the flavor caught me off guard," Cobra said around a mouthful of food. Levy looked on in slight amusement as Cobra ate the food as if his very life depended on it before asking for more.

"So...what's the deal with you and Ironface?" Cobra asked, referring to Gajeel as they ate dinner.

"It's nothing," Levy muttered to herself as she continued to eat.

"That's complete bullshit Runt and you know it. What Gajeel said bothered you didn't it?" Cobra asked in a blunt Levy didn't answer, Cobra sighed to himself.

"Get strong," Cobra said, making Levy look up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"You want Iron Breath to respect you right?" Cobra asked in a rough manner as he pointed his fork at her. Levy reluctantly nodded.

"Prove him wrong by getting stronger so he can respect you. And just to rub it in his face, I'll help you," Cobra said. Eventually Levy finished her own dinner and drunk a cup of fruit juice. Cobra had three helpings of dinner before washing it down with juice.

"That was probably the best dinner I've ever had," Cobra admitted, which made Levy blush slightly. Her blush deepened when Cobra placed a hand on top of her head and rubbed it.

"Nice job on the dinner Shrimp," Cobra said and Levy instantly scowled before calling him 'Scarface'. This led to them hurling insults at each before both stormed away from each other and entered their respective rooms and slamming the doors shut. The last thing on their minds before they went to sleep was

_"This will be a long six months."_

* * *

**A/N: There it is guys, Chapter One. Let me know what you think. Critiques are welcomed and flames will be banned if I see fit to do so. Here are other one-shots for 'CFLA-Girl Power!' month from my fellow authoresses:**

**-im ur misconception: CFLA-All In The Family [Laki O.]-Rated T**

**-GemNika: CFLA-Spirits, Interrupted [Aquarius,Scorpio]-Rated T**

**-Chrys Stone: CFLA-Moving Forward [Meredy]-Rated K**

**-Paname: CFLA-Strength Of The Wind  [Chelia B.]-Rated K**

**-Kairrie: CFLA-Time\- [Lyra, Gajeel R., Laxus D.]-Rated T**

**-LittlePrincessNana- (Untitled, coming soon)**


	2. Month Two

**Hey there peeps, here with the next chapter of 'Short Girls Can Be Tough Too'. I apologize for taking so long but I wanted to make it long but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does =D.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Month Two**

"Cobra, come on," Levy called out impatiently as she stood by the front door while waiting for the maroon haired Dragon Slayer. A whole month has passed since Cobra and Levy started living together and so far...things were going okay. Of course they had their bickering moments which was practically everyday. And then there was the whole Fairy Tail guild. Even after living with Levy for a whole month with Erza and Makarov checking in on them sometimes, they still didn't trust Cobra. Gajeel was a completely different story altogether. Cobra and Gajeel had developed a mutual hate and rivalry for each other and fought everyday for the entire month Cobra was at the Fairy Tail guild. It all started the day after Cobra arrived at Fairy Tail when Gajeel came to apologize to Levy.

Flashback: The Day After Cobra Arrives at Fairy Tail

_The next day, Levy woke up around eight-thirty am with reluctance pulsating through her entire body. Due to the situation she found herself in yesterday, Levy had no choice but to start returning to the Fairy Tail guild. Levy was in the middle of washing her face in the bathroom when Cobra yelled from his room_

"_Hurry up and make breakfast, I'm starving woman!"_

"_Shut the hell up. I'll make breakfast when I'm damn well good and ready Scarface!" Levy barked back while wearing an extremely annoyed look on her face. Even in the morning Cobra manages to bring out a side of her Levy herself didn't know existed._

"_Sexist bastard," __Levy thought to herself as she dried her face in the towel._

"_I heard that you know."_

"_Good!" Levy yelled before stomping out of the bathroom, though in all honesty Levy had no choice in being the cook seeing as how Cobra somehow managed to burn water after they had gotten home from the guild. He was officially banned from the kitchen after that. After entering the kitchen, Levy reached into the refrigerator and took out several eggs, two sticks of butter, and bacon. She then went into one of the cabinets and took out a large bag of flour along with sugar, cinnamon and semi-sweet chocolate chips. Once she took out the necessary pots and frying pans, Levy got down to making homemade cinnamon and chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon for herself and Cobra. Cobra came out of his bedroom a few minutes later and sat at the table while sketching something in his sketch book. Levy had stumbled upon Cobra drawing a detailed sketch of a phoenix late last night in the living room. After much poking and prodding from Levy, Cobra reluctantly admitted that drawing was a stress reliever for him. Soon, the delicious smell of cinnamon and chocolate chip flavored pancakes filled Cobra's nose, leaving his mouth watering, not that he'd ever admit it to the midget herself. Once she was done, Levy placed Cobra's plate in front of him before sitting down with her plate. Once they were finished with breakfast, they both scrambled to get to the bathroom first. Unfortunately Levy tripped, which gave Cobra the time to run into the bathroom and slam the door shut._

"_You jerk!" Levy shouted before walking back into her room to look for an outfit. Ten minutes later, Cobra emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist._

"_Hurry up and put some clothes on!" Levy demanded, her cheeks a bright cherry red as she looked the other way. Fifteen minutes later, the duo was out of the apartment and on their way to Fairy Tail. As they were walking, Levy noticed the stares she and Cobra were getting while Cobra just ignored them altogether. Sighing to herself, Levy decided to keep quiet as they walked, which was just fine with Cobra. He hated girls that talked entirely too much anyways and their thoughts annoyed the hell out of him. As soon as they entered the guild hall, it turned completely silent, making the two mages' eyebrows twitch in sheer annoyance._

"_Are they always going to do this?" Cobra asked as he turned to Levy._

"_Well they hate you, so pretty much yeah," Levy replied off-handedly. Levy's lips twitched in amusement at this while a small, almost invisible smirk appeared on Cobra's face before rapidly turning into a frown as the thoughts from the guild members started bombarding him. Cobra could feel a headache coming on at this rate. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you look at it, the first one to greet them was Wendy._

"_Good morning Levy," Wendy greeted brightly before turning to Cobra._

"_Good morning...Cobra." Wendy said politely in a subdued tone. That's Wendy for you, always polite to a fault, even to former enemies/temporary guildmates._

"_Good morning Wendy," Levy greeted back. Cobra only nodded at Wendy, which made her smile slightly._

"_Maybe Cobra isn't all that bad," __the blue haired girl thought. Cobra smirked at Wendy's thought before placing a gloved hand on top of her head, which made the Fairy Tail members rush towards them._

"_Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to Wendy?!" Natsu yelled as his fists had flames surrounding them._

"_Unhand her this instant!" Lucy and Carla yelled with Lucy taking out one of her Celestial Keys._

"_Open, gate of the Lion:Leo!" Lucy yelled and Loke appeared in front of Lucy while glaring at Cobra, ready to defend Wendy. Juvia had summoned water from her body while Cana had several magic cards out and Gray was in his maker magic stance. Levy could only sweat-drop as she watched Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor while the other members also readied themselves in case Cobra made one step to hurt Wendy._

"_You guys, you got it all wrong!" Wendy cried while turning a bright red._

"_Seriously, you people are overreacting," Levy said while sweat-dropping at her guildmates' antics._

"_You're all fucking idiots," Cobra growled before rubbing the top of Wendy's head, messing the top of her hair up in the process. Realizing his intentions, everyone dropped their stance and started chuckling nervously._

"_Eh heheh, I guess we may have overreacted," Gray said while wearing a sheepish smile on his face. _

"_You think?" Levy asked rhetorically. Erza dropped her swords and ex-quipped back into her Heart Kruez armor, her face a bright red. She walked over to Levy and Cobra and cleared her throat._

"_I want to apologize on behalf of the guild for thinking you were about to hurt Wendy. That being said, this doesn't mean that we trust you just yet," Erza said sternly._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever Titania," Cobra muttered. After that seriously awkward moment, the guild returned to what they were doing. Levy headed over to the bar with Cobra following behind._

"_Good morning, would you and Cobra like a strawberry milkshake?" Mirajane brightly. Cobra wondered how someone like Mirajane could be so chipper in the morning._

"_Yes please Mira," Levy said while Cobra declined. Meanwhile Gajeel had entered the guild with Pantherlily next to him. After a whole night of harassment from Lily, Gajeel decided to apologize to Levy. As he made his way over, he growled when he noticed that Cobra was sitting next to her at the bar. Deciding to put it aside for now, Gajeel went up to Levy and said_

"_Oi Shrimp." An annoyed look appeared on Levy's face as she turned to see Gajeel standing behind her._

"_Tch," Cobra said but Levy ignored him as she looked at Gajeel._

"_What do you want Gajeel?" she asked. Gajeel sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his thick black hair._

""_About what I said yesterday and two weeks ago, I just wanted to say that I'm….I'm…" Gajeel stuttered, surprising Levy and the ones who were around. Gajeel wasn't used to apologizing at all, so it was very difficult for him, especially when his male pride was at stake. Gajeel heard a snigger coming from Cobra and glared at him as he growled out_

"_You got something ta say Snake bastard?"_

"_Nothing except that you sound like you're choking on a wet cat," Cobra mocked while smirking at him. Natsu, who was busy fighting with Gray across the hall, burst into laughter at this._

"_Cobra!" Levy chided as Gajeel growled and got into Cobra's face._

"_You wanna put ya money where ya mouth is, Scale-face?" Gajeel muttered. Cobra answered Gajeel's question by punching him in the face, sending him flying across the guild hall and into Natsu and Gray. This caused the guild to break out into one of its usual brawls. At the bar, Mira placed a comforting hand on Levy's shoulder as the white haired bar maid watched Levy slam her head into the bar several times._

End of Flashback

And true to his word, Cobra started training Levy so she could prove to Gajeel that she could be just as strong. She soon learned that Cobra could be a slave driver when he wanted to be.

"Calm your fucking tits Short-stuff, I'm coming already," Cobra grumbled as he exited his room. Levy took him shopping during the first two weeks they were living together so he got brand new clothes. He was now wearing a sleeveless dark purple ankle-length coat with a high collar and black spirals decorated on it. Under the coat he wore a form-fitting black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that was tucked into baggy black pants that were tucked into black boots. Black leather gloves were on his hands. Levy was wearing one of her usual outfits: a halter dress and wedge sandals. The only difference was that the straps and bow on her dress along with the white areas of her sleeves were black and and the dress itself was purple, ironically. The first time this happened, they got annoyed with each other and changed outfits. After that it happened again a few times and the two gave up on it. You can almost say that they were used to it. A black and purple bandana was in its place and she wore black wedge sandals with the straps wrapped around her ankles. The two left their apartment and walked to the guild. By now, the residents of Magnolia were now used to seeing Cobra accompanying Levy. As soon as they opened the door to the guild, they found a guild brawl taking place with Natsu and Gajeel right in the center of it.

"I'm gonna pay that bastard Gajeel back for that sucker punch the other day," Cobra growled as he headed towards the other two Dragon Slayers. Levy sighed before making her way to the bar while ducking flying objects in the process.

"Good morning Mira, Lisanna, Lucy. I see the guild is lively as usual," Levy said sarcastically.

"Yep. So I see you and Cobra are matching again. It must be a sign," Mirajane teased as Levy turned pink. Ever since Cobra started coming to the guild with Levy, Mira's been secretly shipping them, hoping they would eventually get together.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. What's up with that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know why but Cobra and I pretty much gave up on trying to not match each other," Levy said.

"Aww it's so cute," Lisanna gushed.

"N-No it's not. And what are you trying to imply Lisanna?" Levy squeaked as her face turned a dark red.

"Nothing," Lisanna said in a sing-song tone.

"Can you imagine all of the maroon and blue-haired babies they'll have?" Mira gushed before squealing as she drifted off into CoLe land. By this time, Levy's face was a bright red while Lisanna and Lucy giggled at the elder Take-Over mage's antics. Shaking her head, Levy quickly left the bar and headed to the work board to look for a job. She didn't have to worry about paying rent for the apartment she and Cobra shared since the Magic Council paid it off for the six months she was going to be there but that didn't mean she couldn't have money for other things. As she was looking, she felt an arm on top of her head. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was Gajeel.

"What you looking for Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Gajeel managed to apologize to Levy but it would be a while before Levy would forgive him.

"I'm looking for a job for Cobra and I, what else can I be looking for?" Levy asked smartly. Suddenly a hand appeared in Levy's vision and snatched a job paper from the board. Levy turned to see Cobra standing there with the job paper in his hand.

"We're doing this job Pipsqueak," Cobra grunted. Levy snatched the paper away from him and looked it over with Gajeel looking over her shoulder.

"Are you crazy?!" Levy screeched as she glared up at Cobra, who was wearing a smug grin on his face.

"You're fucking nuts if you think the Shrimp here can handle it," Gajeel shouted before realizing what he said.

"Damn it, you know I didn't mean it like that Shrimp," Gajeel said but Levy waved him off impatiently.

"Whatever Gajeel. Anyways, what makes you think I'm strong enough for this mission anyways?" Levy asked. Feelings of insecurity started rising back up but Levy pushed them away.

"You want to get stronger right?" Cobra asked and Levy nodded. "Then this is the perfect job. Not only will it test your strength mentally and physically but it will also build up your endurance and self-esteem," Cobra explained. An amazed look appeared on Levy's face. The job called for five mages, two from Fairy Tail and three from Blue Pegasus, one of which had to be well-versed in Solid Script, to retrieve a book containing Lost magic from within an abandoned temple located in Shirotsume Town. The Solid Script mage also has to be able to write, rewrite, and reverse rune spells. The reward was 25,000 jewels.

"Fine, let's go then," Levy said before sighing. Levy found her hair being ruffled by Cobra, who smirked before saying

"That's the spirit Pipsqueak. Go take the paper to Mirajane so we can haul ass out of here."

"Shut up stupid," Levy muttered before walking away towards Mira. Normally Jet and Droy would be with them but Levy convinced them to do a few missions on their own, which was just fine with Cobra in his opinion. He had enough of the two morons following behind Levy like lost puppies and their thoughts about her didn't help the situation either. Cobra was waiting by the guild doors when Levy came up to him with Lucy and Wendy in tow.

"Well good luck on your mission Levy. You too Cobra, make sure she comes back safe," Lucy said as she looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you Blondie. Besides, I rather not have you guys plus the Magic Council on my ass if something happens to the midget," Cobra said. Levy pouted at the 'nickname' but said nothing about it.

"Yeah good luck Levy and Cobra," Wendy said while smiling at them.

"Geez kid, what are you a ball of sunshine? Thanks anyways," Cobra said before pinching Wendy on her cheek, causing the Sky Dragon Slayer to squeal. With that, the two left the guild and were on their way to the Magnolia Train Station. Once they paid for their tickets, the pair made their way onto the waiting train and found an available seat before quickly sitting down. Levy sat next to the window in one seat while Cobra sat across from her in the other seat. Right before the train pulled out, Levy quickly remembered Cobra's motion sickness.

"Solid Script:Cure," Levy called out. Cobra watched as the word turned a bright yellow before exploding all over Cobra. Once the train started moving, Cobra didn't feel the usual nausea building up inside of him.

"Thanks a lot midget. You saved my ass back there. How did you do that?" Cobra asked before leaning over and poking Levy right in her forehead.

"Stop being a jerk Cobra," Levy whined. "Anyways the first time it was completely on accident when I used it on Natsu since he's immune to Wendy's Troia." Cobra nodded before sitting back and relaxing on the train ride while Levy took out book from her bag and started reading it. Almost two hours later around eleven-twenty, Cobra and Levy reached to Shirotsume Town. After asking around, the two traveled down a path until they reached a large stone home that was rather plain in appearance on the outside. Once they reached the door, Levy lifted her right hand to knock on the door when the door opened, revealing an older man wearing a butler's outfit with a graying mustache.

"The master and mistress will see you two now," he said in a formal tone before bowing to them. When they stepped inside, Levy was amazed at how different the inside of the house was from the outside. There was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor with extravagant furnishings, several paintings and even a grand piano sitting in a corner of the spacious living room. It even had a large bookcase sitting against one of the walls. Levy looked very impressed while Cobra just grunted. The butler led them into the living room where the master and mistress were located.

"The two wizards from Fairy Tail are here sir and madam," the butler announced. There was a man in his early fifties with black short hair that was graying and dark blue eyes sitting on the black leather sofa. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark gray slacks while having a slightly large stomach. Next to him was a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She was fair-skinned with baby blue eyes and long blonde hair that tumbled down her back. She was wearing a skin-tight strapless red dress that had a slit on both sides, revealing much of her thighs and her large breasts were practically spilling out of the top of her dress.

"Hello there Fairy Tail wizards, my name is Hiroshi Shiroyama and this is my lovely wife Jessie," Hiroshi said as he introduced himself and Jessie, who smiled seductively at Cobra while blatantly ignoring Levy's presence.

"_She's married to him?!" _Cobra and Levy thought.

"The three mages from Blue Pegasus are already waiting for you outside so I'll get down to it. There is a book that contains an unknown Lost Magic somewhere in an abandoned temple that's not too far from here," Hiroshi started.

"Why exactly do you want it?" Cobra asked bluntly, to Levy's chagrin. But she knew that he had a point. Why exactly would a man, who clearly was not a mage, want with a book containing Lost Magic?

"It's not for my own personal gain, I can assure you. I am far past the age and I don't have any interest in learning any kind of magic," Hiroshi said. Cobra read his mind and saw that he was being truthful.

"You see, my family have been guardians of that very book for over several generations. It disappeared when my great-grandfather died over thirty years ago. Thanks to some intel, I heard that it was somewhere in that very temple. People have attempted to retrieve it but ultimately failed. That's where you five mages come in. Which one of you two is the mage that practices Solid Script magic?"

"That's me," Levy replied while pretending not to notice the dirty look Jessie was throwing her way. Hiroshi smiled and replied

"Good. The temple is very dangerous and contains many boobie traps if you're not careful."

"Yeah, yeah we got it. Is that all we need to know?" Cobra interrupted rudely.

"I apologize for his rudeness Mr. Shiroyama," Levy said before turning and glaring at Cobra, who was looking the other way. Hiroshi chuckled and said

"It's quite alright young lady. I remember my days when I was around his age. I was quite the whippersnapper back then. Anyways, you have all the information you need so my lovely wife Jessie will show you where the three Blue Pegasus mages are so you can be on your way."

"Of course sweetie," Jessie said in a sugary sweet voice before standing up. Once Hiroshi had left the room, Jessie immediately latched onto Cobra's arm and said

"Follow me please." Levy frowned at the young woman's flirty behavior before following behind. Cobra tried to shake Jessie's hands from his arm but she had quite a grip on his arm. Not to mention her thoughts about him was greatly disturbing him. Levy on the other hand was greatly annoyed by how Jessie was clinging onto Cobra's arm. Cobra noticed and smirked down at Levy, who looked away while blushing. After leading them through the kitchen, the three ended up at the back of the house after passing the large pool and the garden area. Levy was quite surprised to see who the three Blue Pegasus mages were while Cobra had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Be careful now and come back safely," Jessie said while twirling some of her blonde hair in a flirty manner, causing Levy to look miffed while Cobra looked very annoyed.

"Can I have my arm back now?" Cobra asked in a rough manner. Jessie pouted and released her grip on his arm. Before she could say anything, Levy grabbed Cobra's hand and pulled him away from the flirtatious woman. When Cobra wasn't looking, Levy turned her head and glared at Jessie, who glared right back. Once they were far away, Cobra noticed that Levy was still holding his hand.

"You know you can let go of my hand now," Cobra said while looking amused. Levy blushed before dropping his hand.

"Sh-Shut up jerk," Levy muttered as they approached the three mages from Blue Pegasus, who happened to be the three Trimen Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Tearm. Upon approach, Levy immediately found herself surrounded by the three male mages, who were notorious for flirting with women of any age and marital status.

"You're looking very beautiful as usual today Levy," Hibiki said smoothly as he kneeled in front of her in a princely manner before placing a gentle kiss on her left hand, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red. She then squeaked when she felt a hand on her waist and a red rose appeared in her vision. She looked up to see Ren standing next to her.

"Here's a red rose. But I didn't get it for you just so you know. You can have it if you want," Ren said gruffly while looking the other way while blushing slightly, causing Levy to sweatdrop.

"_How very tsundere of him," _the blue haired mage thought. She then looked at Eve, who was also on one of his knees while holding her right hand.

"Miss Levy, would it be alright if I kiss you?" Eve asked boldly, causing Levy's face to flush a bright red while Cobra growled.

"If you three morons are done, I would like to get started any fucking day now," Cobra growled. The three glared at Cobra darkly.

"So the rumors about Fairy Tail keeping an eye on Cobra for the next few months were true then," Hibiki muttered. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Levy decided to change the subject.

"Guys, why don't we head on over to the temple so we can retrieve the book okay?" Levy suggested while looking nervous. The males reluctantly nodded before the group started its trek down the path towards the temple. As they were walking, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve continued to flirt with Levy, which irritated Cobra to no end and he honestly had no idea why it bothered him so much. By the time they reached the temple, Levy's face was as bright as a cherry at a particularly suggestive activity Hibiki mentioned and Cobra was at the end of his patience.

"Thank fucking god we're here," Cobra muttered. The temple was like any temple, decrepit, growing moss and mushrooms everywhere, and down right creepy.

"This is definitely the place," Hibiki confirmed as he used his Archive magic. They then spotted a sign near the entrance and walked over it.

"I can't understand the language it's in. Can you translate it Levy?" Hibiki asked.

"Of course," Levy said as she looked over the sign.

"Well? What does the damn sign say Runt?" Cobra asked impatiently.

"Stuff it Cyclops," Levy retorted. "Anyways, it says 'He who passes through this cursed temple shall perish a terrible death'."

"..."

A sense of doom surrounded the five mages as their faces turned blue.

"Well that was reassuring," Ren said sarcastically.

"In the end, we have a job to do so let's get to it," Eve said. The group then walked past the entrance and into the temple. As they walked, Levy couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out from all the different statues they passed as they walked down the hall.

"Everyone has to be careful. This place is most likely rigged with boobie traps so one wrong step could activate one," Hibiki warned. In a twisted turn of events known as situational irony, the blond Archive mage stepped on a certain step, causing everyone to freeze as a rumbling was heard.

"Eh hehe, oops?" Hibiki said while smiling nervously as everyone glared at him.

"Way to go fucktard," Cobra growled. He suddenly sniffed the air and cursed.

"Shit! Everyone cover your mouths, nose and eyes. There's poison in the air," Cobra said. A smirk then appeared on his face as realization set in the other four mages' faces. Cobra then started to inhale the poison that was in the air. It took him several minutes but Cobra managed to clear the air of the poison from the boobie trap.

"Alright, I've eaten all of the poison and I gotta say, that was the nastiest poison I've ever tasted," Cobra griped as a disgusted look marred his features.

"Well at least you're good for something, lousy bastard," Ren muttered.

"You asking for a fucking death wish?" Cobra growled as he faced the tanned man. Levy quickly got in the middle of the two men and placed her hands on their chests.

"Okay boys, let's try to keep the raging testosterone levels to a bare minimum okay?" the blue-haired girl said in a joking manner. Cobra grunted while Ren just rolled his eyes before the group continued walking through the temple. It was a few minutes into walking that Levy heard a strange noise coming from behind them.

"Do you guys hear that?" Levy asked as she stopped.

"Yeah and it's getting louder," Eve commented while looking slightly worried. They all turned around to see a large boulder rolling towards them in a classic cliché moment.

"What the hell?!" Ren yelled as his eyes bulged out in a comical manner.

"What the hell are we just standing here for? Run!" Cobra shouted and the group started running like a bat out of hell. Cobra was in front of the group running when he turned and saw Levy falling behind.

"Damn it, keep up unless you want to be squashed like a pancake Short-stuff!" Cobra shouted.

"I-I'm trying!" Levy shouted before she tripped, landing on her stomach as the boulder loomed close to her.

"LEVY!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve shouted.

"Shit!" Cobra cursed before he turned around and leapt in front of Levy and into the path of the boulder, his arms becoming scaly and clawed as a cloud of poison surrounded his fists.

"Cobra!" Levy shouted before she was pulled up to her feet and to the side by Hibiki and the others.

"Everyone stand back!" Cobra shouted as the boulder was close to them. Once it was only a fear feet away, Cobra slammed his right fist into the boulder, the poison surrounding his fist immediately disintegrating the boulder until it was nothing but a pile of dust. Cobra then walked over to Levy, who was standing next to Hibiki.

"You okay Midget?"Cobra asked gruffly as he looked down at Levy.

"Yeah...thanks Cobra," Levy said quietly, a pale blush dusting her cheeks. After that, they continued walking through the temple. After managing to avoid several death traps, the group finally made it to a different part of the temple.

"Finally, I thought we'd never make it," Eve remarked.

"Yeah but only one problem though. There's two paths to take to find the book," Hibiki said.

"Which means that there's a fifty percent chance either path could lead us to the book or lead us to our doom," Levy muttered.

"Well Pipsqueak and I will take this path while you three take the other one," Cobra said.

"Alright, I'll use my telepathy to contact you guys in case we find the book," Hibiki said. With the plan set, Cobra and Levy took the path on the right while Ren, Hibiki, and Eve took the path on the left. As they entered the tunnel, Levy couldn't help but shiver from the sheer creepiness of the tunnel, which had a few questionable things including several skeletons lying about.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared," Cobra taunted.

"Of course not!" Levy snapped before she felt something tickle her right foot. She squealed and jumped into Cobra's arms.

"It was only a rat," Cobra deadpanned. Levy blushed before climbing out of Cobra's arms, which, Levy noticed idly, were really large and muscular. Cobra inwardly smirked at Levy's thoughts but remained silent as the pair continued walking through the tunnel. As they walked, a deadly chill went down the blue-haired mage's spine and she unconsciously started clinging onto Cobra's arm. A warm feeling started building up within the Poison Dragon Slayer's chest but he pushed it away, not sure what it was. Levy then felt something snake around her left foot. She was then thrown to the ground, hitting her head in the process before everything went dark.

* * *

When Levy finally came to, she saw that she was in a completely different part of the temple. She tried to move but she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied by several vines.

_"How did I even end up in this room? The last thing I remember is walking with Cobra down the tunnel before feeling something wrapping around my left foot,"_ Levy thought before finding herself face to face with a vulcan.

"Hehe, me like pretty blue-haired girl, me gonna eat pretty blue-haired girl," the vulcan said before grinning wickedly.

"Not on my watch. Solid Script:Light!" Levy yelled. The word appeared in the air and shone brightly, blinding the vulcan. Levy used that opportunity to sink her teeth into the vine as she started chewing her way out of the bindings. Meanwhile a pissed off Cobra was busy using his keen sense of smell to find Levy. A surprise ambush from a vulcan was something Cobra had not seen coming and Levy had gotten kidnapped as a result of it.

_"Damn it! If I had been paying attention to my surroundings, none of this shit would've happened,"_ the maroon-haired man thought.

"Midget! Where the hell are you?!" Cobra shouted as he continued to run through the tunnel.

"Cobra!" a certain midget's voice called out.

"Keep talking so I can follow your voice!" Cobra yelled. As he was running down the hall, he spotted a vulcan blocking his path.

"Grr, get the hell out of my way!" Cobra yelled before leaping into the air, his fist surrounded by poison.

"Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn!" he roared as he delivered a deadly punch to the vulcan, sending it flying into a nearby wall.

"Cobra!" Levy called from wherever she was.

"Midget!" the maroon-haired man yelled as he continued to search for her. Using his nose and after going down several hallways that twisted and turned, he came upon a large room with another vulcan and several vines hanging down from the ceiling.

"Midget where are you?!" Cobra shouted before looking up only for his jaw to drop. Levy was hanging above him trying to free herself from the vines. But that wasn't the particular issue at the moment. The issue was that Levy was directly above him, giving him an eyeful of her bright yellow bikini panties.

"Cobra!" Levy shouted when she saw Cobra below her. It then sunked in that Cobra was below her and that she was wearing a dress. Levy's face turned a dark red and she quickly crossed her legs as best as she could.

"Don't look under my dress you pervert!" Levy screeched. A pale blush made its way onto Cobra's face before he cleared his throat and looked away as the image of her panties was forever burned into his brain. He then noticed the vulcan stomping towards him.

"You no take pretty girl. I keep pretty blue-haired girl for dinner!" the vulcan roared as it raised its fits and brought it down towards Cobra in hopes to flatten the Dragon Slayer.

"Tch," Cobra muttered before deftly dodging the vulcan's fists. His cheeks then started swelling up as he gathered poison inside his mouth.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra released a stream of poison from his mouth towards the vulcan. It hit the vulcan dead on, sending it flying through several walls. At that moment, Levy had just finished freeing herself from the vines. Cobra looked up in time to see Levy falling and managed to catch her in his arms in time.

"Whew, that was close. Talk about a crazy trust exercise," Levy said as she patted Cobra on the shoulder before suddenly slapping Cobra in the face.

"The fuck? Is this how you repay me for saving your ass?!" Cobra yelled.

"That's for being a pervert, pervert," Levy retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest while blushing heavily.

"T-That couldn't be helped!" Cobra spluttered, his cheeks burning. After that moment, the two, after getting lost several times and squabbling in the process, met up with the Trimen, who didn't have much luck finding the book either.

"Man, this is total bullshit," Ren cursed. "How the hell are we supposed to find this damn book anyways?"

"I'm sensing a great deal of magic power nearby," Hibiki muttered with everyone agreeing. As they continued to walk down the hall, the group noticed a strange greenish light glowing from a room all the way down the hallway.

"What is that?" Eve asked while scratching his head.

"I suspect that's where the magic power is coming from," Hibiki said.

"I agree. Let's go find out," Levy said before taking off, her blue hair flying behind her. As she was running, a gust of wind appeared from nowhere, causing her dress to fly up. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all got nosebleeds while Cobra looked away as a dark blush stained her cheeks. Levy and the others reached the room and gasped. Floating in the middle of the room was the book. It was surrounded by several rune spells.

"No wonder why they asked for a Solid Script mage," Ren remarked. Cobra then turned to Levy and said

"Well Pipsqueak, this is where your job comes in. While you're deciphering all that shit out, me and the idiot trio here were make sure no one gets in your way." Levy nodded before running over to where the book that was surrounded by the rune spells were. She quickly sat down in front and reached into her bag and retrieved her magic pen and gale forces while Cobra, Ren, Eve, and Hibiki surrounded her on all sides in case they were attacked. After pinning her hair up into a high ponytail, Levy started examining the rune spells and realized something significant.

"I see, all I need to do is reverse the rune spells and the spells will disappear. But with the amount of rune spells there is, it'll take me a while," Levy muttered to herself. She then got started on reversing the spells. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, the first thirty minutes had went by without a hitch. Levy wiped her forehead as she continued to reverse the rune spells. She had made great progress with two rune spells already reversed and gone and now she was currently working on the third spell.

"Something's not right here. We haven't had anybody or anything try to stop us from getting the book," Hibiki said.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Eve asked while looking confused.

"Yeah but to go thirty minutes straight with no kind of interference? Either we have great luck or someone from the house is in on it,' Ren said.

"How you doing back there Midget?!" Cobra shouted.

"I'm fine, I only have two and a half rune spells to reverse," Levy replied. Even though she could feel her magic power draining steadily due to her continued use of her magic, Levy was determined to see the job through to the end by any means necessary. Suddenly there was an explosion,which sent the wizards flying.

"What the hell was that?" Ren asked as he struggled to stand up. When the dust cleared, everyone was surprised at who was there. Jessie was standing there in her red dress while wearing a dark smirk on her face.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ren yelled.

"You Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus mages are so stupid to fool. Do you really think that I would let that buffoon I call my husband get his hands on it?" Jessie asked snidely as she tossed her blonde hair to the side.

"Damn it, she was in on it this whole time?" Cobra yelled. Levy, who was nearby, tried to crawl back over only to have Jessie pull her back by grabbing her hair roughly.

"I was hoping to get rid of you by having the vulcan eat you but since you've already got three of the rune spells reversed, I think I'll let you live for now," Jessie said while grinning maliciously.

_"Damn it, she must have blocked parts of her mind somehow,"_ Cobra thought as he clenched his fists as he watched Jessie drag Levy by her hair back to finish reversing the spells.

"As for you four, I think I'll let my Poison magic do the talking," Jessie said as she threw her right hand out. A green smoke-like substance started emitting from her hand. Too bad Jessie never noticed the smirk on Cobra's face.

"Let me handle this bitch. This is my specialty after all," Cobra said. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren nodded before backing off. Cobra jumped in front of Jessie and started inhaling her Poison magic, much to her shock. She unknowingly released Levy's hair. Levy used that opportunity to punch Jessie right in her nose.

"My nose!" Jessie screeched loudly as blood started gushing from her nostrils.

"Eve, trap her now!" Hibiki yelled.

"Right! White Out!" Eve yelled. Jessie screamed loudly as the snowstorm blinded her while burying her in snow. When the snow storm disappeared, Jessie was covered up to her neck in snow while her nose continued bleeding, turning the snow around her red. Cobra then turned around and saw Levy working on the spells.

"Midget, how are you coming?!" Cobra yelled as he ran over to her.

"I'm almost finished. Just got...one more spell...to reverse," Levy muttered. Her magic power along with her stamina was almost completely gone even after she had released her second origin.

"Come on, I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Cobra yelled as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Levy, come on. This place is about to crumble!" Hibiki yelled. Sure enough, parts of the temple were falling down in massive chunks.

"I'm...almost...there…" the Solid Script mage thought. As the temple walls continued to crumble, Levy managed to finish reversing the last of the rune spell, making it disappear completely.

"Got it!" Levy yelled as she caught the book in her hand.

"Great, now let's get out of here!" Ren yelled. Levy squeaked when Cobra lifted her into his arms. Once Jessie was thrown haphazardly across Ren's back, the group started making their way through the temple to escape while ducking falling pieces of stones. Levy turned a dark red as she felt Cobra's arms tighten around her body. A butterfly-like feeling appeared in her stomach as she clung to the maroon-haired man. The group managed to escape the temple without any serious injuries. They then started their trek back to the house with a screeching Jessie until Levy silenced her with a Solid Script:Silence spell. To say that Hiroshi was surprised at his wife's involvement was a major understatement. Once they handed him the book and Jessie was taken away by the Rune Knights, Hiroshi gave them the reward, which they split in five ways.

"Well Levy, it was nice working with you and Cobra," Hibiki said.

"Thanks, we should work together again," Levy said while smiling. She then pinched Cobra in his side, causing him to grunt.

"I guess it wasn't so bad working with you three," Cobra muttered.

"Likewise,"Ren remarked while smirking. After flirting with Levy, much to Cobra's annoyance, the group bade each other goodbye before parting ways. Levy sighed in relief as she settled in next to Cobra on the train. Her body felt extremely heavy and she barely had any magic left in her.

"Hey Midget, you think you got any magic left in you to cast that spell from earlier?" Cobra asked. Levy nodded and casted the spell just as the train started pulling out of the station. With the last of her magic power gone, Levy let out a heavy sigh as she slumped against Cobra.

"S-Sorry Cobra," Levy said quietly.

"It's fine Midget. You deserve it after all. You did great back there," Cobra said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Levy snuggled against him, causing a small blush to bloom on his cheeks.

"Thanks...Cobra," Levy uttered before drifting off to sleep, exhaustion overtaking her. A small smile appeared on Cobra's face as the same warm feeling appeared in his stomach. Even after the train pulled into the Magnolia Train Station around four-fifteen, Levy continued to sleep. Placing Levy onto his back piggy-back style, Cobra left the train and made his way back to the Fairy Tail guild. Once he entered the guild, he spotted Mirajane and headed over to her.

"Oh my. What happened to you two?" Mira asked while looking concerned.

"Just a little beat up, nothing to worry about," Cobra grunted. "I came to tell you that the mission was a complete success. Have you seen the Sky brat anywhere?" Mira shook her head and replied

"Sorry, Wendy left with Cana and Freed soon after the two of you left the guild."

"Damn it. Alright then, I'll take her back to the apartment since she'll be out for a while," Cobra said. Cobra was almost to the door when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Lucy behind him, along with Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Is Levy going to be okay?" Lucy asked while looking worried.

"The runt is fine, she's just exhausted from the mission we had. She did a hell of a job reversing those rune spells," Cobra replied.

"Levy always did have a talent for that sort of thing. She even managed to reverse a few of Freed's rune spells back in the battle of Fairy Tail," Erza said while smiling.

"Get her home safely or else you'll have to answer to me bastard," Natsu said while smirking. A smirk appeared on Cobra's face as well.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear you Salamander," he said. Cobra left the guild and headed to his and Levy's apartment. After locking the front door behind him, Cobra passed through the living room and entered Levy's room. After pulling the covers away from the bed, the maroon-haired Dragon Slayer placed Levy into her bed and pulled the sheets around her. Cobra was about to leave when he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He turned around to see Levy staring at him with one eye open.

"Please...stay with me," Levy whispered though Cobra heard it clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing. After a brief internal struggle with himself coupled with Levy's one eyed pout that somehow was endearing, Cobra sighed to himself. He took off his coat along with his shoes before slipping into bed with Levy. She immediately snuggled next to Cobra, making him stiffen a little before he relaxed and placed an arm around Levy. Eventually the events from the mission caught up to him and Cobra fell asleep.

* * *

**There it is, chapter two. Hardly any angst in this chapter but more will be on the way in the next chapters lol. Anyways, I'm going to start a CoLe week sometime in July so if you want to participate, just pm me. Also, be on the lookout for a CoLe one-shot as well =D**


	3. Month Three

**Hey there guys, I'm back with Chapter Three! Sorry I've been taking so long but here it is. It's short but I think you'll enjoy the fluffiness. I know it was supposed to be filled with angst but I got a plan for that next chapter I promise lol. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three-Month Three

"Come on Midget, open up."

"No, go away Cobra!" a tearful Levy cried from within the bathroom, making Cobra sigh in slight aggravation. The two had just came from a job that was located in Oak Town where it was a simple mission where they had to rid the town of the bandits that had taken over the town. Everything had went well up until Levy had been ambushed while on her way to the hotel and been taken hostage. Cobra ended up finishing the entire job by himself, which wasn't the actual problem as Cobra was more than capable of doing just that. Levy felt completely useless during that time she was a hostage. After that whole fiasco, Levy sulked for the whole train ride back to Magnolia, much to Cobra's annoyance as her self-loathing thoughts were bombarding him. After trying and failing to convince Levy that it was no big deal, Cobra gave up, a look of pure aggravation on his face. And here they are now, with Levy locked up in the bathroom and Cobra trying to convince her to come out of the bathroom, not to mention that he really had to go.

"Damn it Midget! Shit happens, no need to beat yourself up over it," the maroon-haired man said while trying to hold his bladder.

"W-What do you know?! You're a Dragon Slayer while me on the other hand….I've had to struggle to get to where I was for almost my entire life!" Levy yelled.

"Yeah and being kidnapped by a bunch of assholes as a kid to become a fucking slave for most of my childhood was a fucking walk in the park Levy!" Cobra snapped viciously, having enough of Levy's self-hatred bullshit. On the other side in the bathroom, Levy fell silent at Cobra's harsh words. A few days ago, Cobra told her the story of how he and the other Oracion Seis members, including Erza and Jellal, had been kidnapped from their homes in Rosemary Village along with other kids and had been forced by the people who abducted them to work as slaves to build the Tower of Heaven. At the end of the story, Levy started bawling and threw herself on Cobra in a surprise hug. Levy cringed as she thought on how her words sounded to Cobra.

"You're not an idiot you know," Cobra said, hearing her thoughts. "You were just being an overemotional pipsqueak." The door opened and Levy walked out, her eyes blood red and her face and nose tear-stained.

"Sorry Cobra, I didn't mean what I said. I-!" Levy was abruptly cut off when she found herself pressed against a hard chest.

"Tch, I know you're sorry Midget. You were just talking out of your ass," Cobra muttered as he patted the top of her head while holding her against him in a slightly awkward manner. Levy blushed hard but smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to take a piss," Cobra said before pulling away and going into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Levy giggled before going into her room. Later on, as the two made their way to the guild, Levy was deep in her thoughts. She'd been noticing that everytime she's around Cobra, a butterfly-like feeling appears in her stomach. Even now it was there in full force, which made the Solid Script mage blush profusely.

"What does this mean? I'm so confused right now. Maybe Mira could help me," Levy thought. Cobra wasn't any better as he too was trying to sort out his own feelings for the blue-haired mage. All he was getting from Levy was a jumbled mess of confused thoughts which confused him as well.

"There it is, this same fucking feeling that always appear whenever I'm with the Midget, which is pretty much 24/7. Shit, what the hell does this shit mean?" the Poison Dragon Slayer thought. The two entered the guild hall and Cobra and Levy headed straight for the bar. At this point, everyone had gotten used to Cobra's presence in the guild and some even greeted him.

"Hey guys," Mira greeted as the two sat down at the bar.

"Give me a beer laced with bleach woman," Cobra demanded.

"Coming right up Cobra," Mira said while smiling. "Anything you want Levy?"

"A grape soda please," Levy replied. Mira nodded and went to get their orders. A few minutes later, the door slammed open, courtesy of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What's up Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up Flame Brain," Gray said as he glared at Natsu.

"You wanna go Ice Stripper?" Natsu growled. Erza put an end to their insult-hurling by swiftly slamming their heads together. Levy giggled while Cobra smirked as Erza and Lucy appeared at the bar.

"Hey Levy, Cobra," Lucy greeted.

"Hey there Lu," Levy greeted back happily.

"Blondie," was all Cobra said. A vein appeared on Lucy's forehead just then.

"It's Lucy jerk!" she shouted and all Cobra did was smirk at her.

"Here you guys go," Mira said as she placed two glasses down in front of them.

"Thanks Mira," Levy said while Cobra just grunted. Levy was in the middle of drinking her soda when Cobra quickly snatched the glass from her and poured some into his mouth.

"Give me back my soda you jerk!" Levy yelled as she tried reaching for the glass. Being much taller than Levy, Cobra held the glass up in the air, knowing she couldn't get it. An annoyed look appeared on her face just then while Cobra just smirked.

"Give me soda," Levy said while glaring at the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"It's not my fault you're so short Midget," Cobra teased, making the Solid Script mage flush slightly before she crossed her arms and pouted. Erza and Lucy, who were watching the interaction on the side, were amazed at Cobra's change as they watched him laugh as Levy called him stupid. Mira, who was behind the bar, was fangirling over the possibility that her 'ship' was finally becoming canon. Levy sat back down with a flustered look on her face while Cobra went over to talk to Natsu and Gray.

"So Levy, you and Cobra huh?" Lucy asked while grinning at Levy.

"N-No it's not what you think Lucy!" Levy squeaked while turning a bright red. Cana suddenly appeared and slung an arm over Levy's shoulder.

"You can cut the crap Levy. The sexual tension between you two is so thick you can cut it with a knife," Cana said bluntly.

"C-Cana!" Levy and Lucy screeched, causing everyone, Cobra included, to look at the two before they went back to what they were doing.

"Cana, you should word your...thoughts carefully," Erza reprimanded while her face was slightly red with embarrassment.

"What? We were all thinking it," Cana said before drinking out of her barrel of liquor. "So if Levy wants to stop other bitches from stealing her man, she needs to go on and jump on that dragon di-mpphh!" Levy quickly covered Cana's mouth before she could finish her statement. Erza's face was nearly matching her hair while Lucy face-palmed.

"You guys," Levy whined as she tried to cover up her burning face. "I'm so confused right now about how I feel about him." Lucy and Erza both wore stunned looks on their faces while Cana's lower jaw dropped at her admission. Mira squealed loudly and grabbed both of Levy's hands.

"Oh my goodness, so you admit it!" Mira said while teetering slightly from side to side.

"W-Wait Mira, I only said," Levy stuttered but the white-haired S-class mage was already off in her own thoughts while giggling to herself. Levy groaned before placing her head on the bar while Lucy patted her back in a sympathetic manner.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" a familiar gravelly voice said. Levy looked up to see Gajeel smirking down at her.

"Not now Gajeel. I'm in no mood to be harassed," Levy muttered. She felt a small paw on her forehead and looked up to see Pantherlily staring at her in a concerned manner.

"You don't have a fever so you're not sick. Have you been on a job recently?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Cobra and I came back from a job earlier today," Levy said.

"Tch, snake bastard," Gajeel muttered but Levy chose to ignore his grumblings.

"Maybe you need to go on another job," Lily suggested but the Solid Script mage immediately shook her head.

"No way am I going back on a job today. It's after four in the afternoon," Levy replied.

"Maybe a group of us can take a small break from jobs and take a little trip to a resort like the one in Crocus," Mira suggested.

"Great idea, but I thought we were banned from there after what happend the last time we were there," Levy said, bringing up the time most of the resort had been destroyed due to a chain of events caused by Natsu and Gray.

"Luckily we weren't banned but they won't be as lenient this time just because we won the Grand Magic Games," Mira said while looking thoughtful.

"Pfft, all we gotta do is just tie Salamander and the Ice Stripper up for the whole trip," Gajeel said.

"Like you're one to talk. You're just as destructive as those two," Lucy muttered.

"Well that settles it. We're taking a trip to Crocus three days from now," Mira said while clapping her hands. Later on that night, Levy had just came out of the bedroom when she bumped into Cobra, who had left the bathroom at the same time, causing the two to fall to the floor in a heap. And unfortunately for Levy, Cobra was only in a towel as he just finished taking a shower. Levy found her face planted firmly into Cobra's chest as she was sprawled on top of him.

"Ow," Levy muttered as she sat up before realizing how close to Cobra's face she was while straddling him. Cobra must have realized this as well because both of their faces turned a dark red.

"I never realized that Cobra was this handsome," Levy thought. Suddenly, as if they had a mind of their own, Levy's hands were cupping Cobra's face as the two stared into each other's eyes. Cobra's hands slid up from Levy's thighs to her waist.

"I always thought the Midget was cute...but now there's something else about her..something that I don't know how to fucking describe damn it," Cobra thought. Hearing her thoughts, Cobra wore a smug grin on his face.

"I'm glad you think I'm handsome Midget," Cobra said. Levy turned a bright red and hid her face in her hands, the moment officially ruined. It was then that she felt something poking her inner thigh.

"Cobra...please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"..."

Levy squealed and immediately ran into her room.

"Pervert!" Levy screeched before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"..Well shit," Cobra muttered.

* * *

Three Days Later

Three days later, it was Saturday morning around nine and Levy and Cobra were at the Magnolia Train Station waiting on everyone else to arrive so they can go to the Ryuzetsu Water Park Resort located in Crocus. Levy was wearing a pink version of her orange halter dress. Her hair was fixed so that all of her hair except for the side bangs framing her face were contained by the pink bandana. She wore white flip-flops and a small bag was over her shoulder. Cobra was wearing a black tank top underneath a maroon colored collar shirt that was opened along with black knee-length pants and black flip-flops. A bag was tossed haphazardly over his right shoulder.

"Geez, what the hell is taking everyone so long?" Cobra muttered as he looked around.

"Relax Cobra. I'm sure everybody is on their way right now," Levy said as she sat on a nearby bench while reading. Cobra just scoffed but remained silent. Five minutes later Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla arrived, followed by Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Max, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack and Asuka. Even Laxus and his team tagged along. Gajeel had decided not to go and went on a mission instead.

"Hopefully we can enjoy the resort with anyone destoying anything," Bisca said while holding Asuka on her hip.

"With Natsu and Gray's excessive fighting, I wouldn't bother holding my breath," Alzack said. Speaking of them, said persons were currently getting lectured by Erza.

"Listen you two, if you two cause the slightest damage at the park, the consequences will be very painful," Erza said while holding pointing a sword at them to emphasize her point.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray squeaked in sheer terror. Satisfied with their reaction, Erza ex-quipped her sword. After paying for their tickets, the group then boarded the train. Levy was sitting by the seat when she suddenly found herself boxed in by Natsu and Laxus.

"Levy can you please cure us before the train starts moving?" Natsu begged while holding both of Levy's hands. "Wendy's Troia no longer works on me!"

"Yeah, it'll be a real pain to sit through the two hour trip to Crocus while having the urge to puke," Laxus said while looking disgruntled.

"Of course I can," Levy said while smiling, feeling sorry for the two Dragon Slayers.

"Solid Script: Cure," Levy said. The word appeared over their heads and then burst into the air, falling over them. The train started moving and Natsu immediately jumped up.

"I'm cured! Thanks a lot Levy, I owe you one!" Natsu yelled before returning to his original seat.

"Thanks Short-stuff," Laxus said while smirking as he patted Levy on the top of her head before leaving as well. A few minutes later, Cobra stumbled into the seat, his face green from the motion sickness. Levy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the seat next to her. She casted the spell once more and Cobra felt his motion sickness completely disappear.

"Ah, much better," Cobra said. Levy giggled before returning to reading her book. An hour into the train ride, Cobra noticed that Levy had fallen asleep, her head resting against the window while she was still hlding the book in her hand. Cobra shook his head and smirked before taking the book out of her hands. He carefully folded the corner of the page she was reading for later and placed the book to the side. He then pulled Levy over so that her head was resting against his shoulder. Cobra then sat back and relaxed into the chair as the train continued its trip to Crocus. Just then Mira appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Levy, I-!" Mira came to a screeching halt as she stared at a sleeping Levy leaning against Cobra.

"What do you want Demon girl?" Cobra growled. Instead of answering, Mira just squealed a bit before going back to her seat, making Cobra sweat drop. A little over an hour later, the train pulled into the Crocus Train Station. After getting their things and getting off the train, the group started making their way to the Ryuzetsu Resort.

"Tch, what's so special about this place anyways?" Cobra asked while walking between Lucy and Levy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you've never been to the resort here in Crocus," Levy said. "Anyways, the resort is famous because of the several water rides they have and they have a bunch of swimming pools as well."

"Sounds like a fucking recipe for disaster and shit," Cobra muttered.

"No kidding. The last time at the resort, I lost my top because of Natsu and Gray," Lucy commented while glaring at the two, who were up ahead arguing.

"I'm not surprised by that," Cobra said before smirking, knowing the blonde girl's history of losing most of her clothes during battle.

"S-Shut up!" Lucy shouted while turning slightly red while Levy just giggled. The group soon arrived to the resort. Once they passed through the entrance, everyone went their separate ways. Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray before they can wander off though.

"Remember what I said you two. If I catch wind of you two destroying the property, you're dead," Erza said while looming over them with a demon look on her face, effectively scaring the crap out of the Fire and Ice mages.

"Aye sir!" they both said at the same time while looking completely terrified. Erza released them and the two immediately hauled ass away from the the Requip mage. Meanwhile Cobra and Levy had already wandered into the resort.

"This place doesn't look half-bad," Cobra said as he looked around, though he could do without all of the annoying thoughts in his head. Levy smiled at him as she said

"I think you'll enjoy it. It's a lot of fun especially with all the aquariums and all of that. I'm going to change, I'll be back in a few minutes." After Levy walked off, Cobra looked around for a bit before spotting a table near one of the pools. After placing his things onto the table, Cobra quickly stripped off his shirts, revealing his bare chest. As he sat down on the chair, he heard Levy walking up to him from behind.

"Hey Midget, want to go-uhhh," Cobra found himself at a loss for words as he stared at Levy. Levy was wearing a green and white striped halter swimsuit. Despite her being smaller than majority of the girls in the chest department, Cobra found that he preferred other body parts anyways, like legs and ass for example and the Solid Script mage definitely had both. Her blue hair was down, flowing a little past her shoulders and the ends curled at the ends. Her bangs fell slightly in front of her eyes. Said person turned bright red as Cobra continued to stare.

"C-Can you stop staring at me like that?" Levy asked meekly while blushing profusely while her heart felt like it was racing at a milion miles per hour.

"Oh shit, s-sorry about that," Cobra muttered as a dark blush stained his cheeks, feeling the same feeling from before.

"Um, what was you about to say now Cobra?" Levy asked after that awkward moment had passed while trying not to stare hard at Cobra's well built pectoral muscles.

"Uh, I was about to ask if you wanted to go in the pool," Cobra said.

"S-Sure," Levy replied while grinning slightly before following the maroon-haired man to the poolside. About ten feet away from them was Mira, Lisanna,Lucy, Erza, and Cana spying on them.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. They're blushing!" Mira squealed while clasping her hands together.

"If I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it," Lucy mumbled.

"Those two are so awkwardly cute together," Lisanna said while smiling.

"I approve of this. Levy's sparked a change within Cobra during the last three months even if he doesn't realize it himself," Erza said while nodding her head.

"Welp, looks like someone's gonna be riding that dragon dick in the near future," Cana remarked.

"Seriously Cana?!" Lucy screeched. Meanwhile, Levy was busy floating on the water in the pool.

"I'm glad we decided to take this little vacation. Maybe this is what I needed," Levy thought as she continued to float, her blue hair spreading out around her. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Cobra suddenly lifted her out of the water and placed her onto his shoulder caveman-style.

"Cobra what are you doing?" Levy asked while looking slightly worried.

"You'll see," was all Cobra said as he got out of the pool while wearing a devious grin on his face. Once they were out of the pool, Cobra stood close to the pool edge before switching Levy's position so that she was in his arms.

"Cobra, don't you dare toss me into this pool," Levy warned once she realized what his intentions were. Cobra only grinned as he started swinging her back and forth

"Cobra, I swear to god if you throw me into this pool," Levy said as she crossed her arms over her breasts and glared at Cobra.

"What are you going to do?" Cobra taunted while smirking at the blue-haired girl. Levy was silent but continued to glare at him anyways.

"Get ready Midget," Cobra teased as he continued to swing Levy back and forth.

"Oh my god Cobra don't do this," Levy pleaded as she grabbed onto his biceps in an attempt to force the Dragon Slayer to not throw her into the pool.

"One," Cobra said while grinning.

"No, please don't," Levy said, now reduced to begging the scarred man.

"Two,"

"Cobra please!"

"Three!" Levy let out a loud screech as she went flying a few feet into the air before landing into the water. As soon as she resurfaced, Levy saw Cobra laughing obnoxiously. Levy's cheeks puffed up in an indignant manner as she pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

"Grr, you're such an asshole Cobra," Levy hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest once more. Cobra was too busy laughing to notice Gray and Natsu sneaking up behind him after they saw him tossing Levy into the pool. An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Levy's face just then.

'Karma's a real bitch Cyclops," the Solid Script mage thought. Levy watched as Natsu and Gray shoved the surprised Poison Dragon Slayer into the pool. An annoyed look appeared on Cobra's face after he resurfaced and watched as Levy, Natsu, and Gray all laughed at him. Levy stuck her tongue out at him before saying

"Karma's a real bitch Cobra." Letting out a small growl, Cobra immediately tried to grab Levy but she swam out of his reach. She stuck her tongue her tongue out at him once more before suddenly splashing him in the face.

"Why you little," Cobra growled before sending a larger wave at Levy in revenge. This started a war between the two which turned bigger as Natsu and Gray wanted in on the action after they had thrown Lucy into the pool. Soon the rest of the Fairy Tail group was participating in it, although things took a turn for the worse as Erza thought everyone was serious and requipped into her Sea Empress armor and started sending wirlpools at everyone while Juvia, thinking that Lucy was after Gray, sent a Water Cyclone towards her but thankfully Erza's armor nullified it. After clearing the little mix-up, Erza settled down and apologized to everyone before saying the group can hit her as punishment, to which the group quickly shook their heads though Laxus had to hold Natsu by the back of his scarf to keep him from actually hitting Erza. Right now Levy was going to the aquarium along with Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"So Levy, i see you and Cobra are getting closer," the blonde mage teased, causing Levy to blush profusely.

"You liiiikkkkkeeeee him," Happy said slyly while covering his mouth with his paws in a teasing manner.

"S-Shut it Happy!" Levy stuttered while her face was a bright red.

"I think it's sweet that you like him," Wendy gushed. "And I can kind of tell that he feels the same way.

"Who said that I even liked him?" Levy asked while still blushing heavily.

'Aw no need to deny it now Levy," Lucy said while grinning.

"Yes child, we can all see," Carla said while smirking.

"Ugh, fine. I...like him, okay?" Levy admitted. The girls plus Happy all heard squealing and turned around to see Mira attempting to hide behind a cut out board. Unfortunately, her plan of hiding backfired as her face was pretty much the head of an octopus.

"We know it's you Mira," Lucy, Levy, Carla, and Happy deadpanned while Wendy just giggled. The snow white-haired Take Over mage scurried over to the group and hugged Levy.

"I can't believe you actually admitted it," Mira said before squealing. "Pretty soon, you two will be having blue or maroon-haired babies running around the guild." A dreamy look appeared on Mira's face as she said this.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Mira," Carla muttered as she, Happy, Wendy, Lucy, and Levy all sweat-dropped. Fifteen minutes later, Levy was sitting at the pool edge with Cobra after they had eaten lunch. Cobra noticed that Levy had a thoughtful look on her face. Instead of simply reading her mind, Cobra decided to ask her.

"What's on your mind Midget?" Cobra asked gruffly.

"Oh! Uh nothing significant," Levy quickly replied while blushing slightly. Cobra wore a disbelieving look on his face.

"Come on Midget out with it, or do you want me to read your mind?" Cobra threatened in a playful manner before poking her in the forehead.

"Fine. I was just thinking that…..I had a really nice time with you," Levy said quietly while blushing softly. Cobra wore a shocked look on his face while his cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue that wasn't really noticable on his tanned skin.

"Oh...uh thanks I guess," Cobra replied while scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I...had a great time with you too." Cobra looked away as he said this so Levy wouldn't see the large blush on his face. Surprised at his admission, Levy smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, startling him for a brief moment. A genuine smile then appeared on his face as he placed his right arm over her shoulder. Around three pm, the group finally left the resort. Thankfully the resort was in one piece thanks to Gray and Natsu being too scared of Erza.

"Oh man, I'm completely beat," Levy said as they were walking towards the train station.

"I can't believe we actually managed to not destroy the resort," Lucy said happily.

"I think the threat of Erza beating them to a pulp actually worked on Natsu and Gray this time," Evergreen remarked while fanning herself.

"In any case, it was a well-deserved mini-vacation," Lisanna said. On the train home, Levy curled up against Cobra as they sat in their seat.

"Is that your new thing now?" Cobra said while smirking.

"Shut up Cyclops," Levy muttered while turning red slightly as she continued to read her book. "Besides you're very comfortable to lay on anyways."

"Ah, so you just using me for my body then," Cobra teased. Levy immediately sat up as her face exploded in a bright red color.

"N-No, that's not why I-eep!" Cobra had pulled her back into the same postion she was previously.

"Shut up and finish your book Midget," Cobra said as he leaned back on the window before closing his other eye. A smile made its way onto the Solid Script mage's lips as she continued to read her book as the pair enjoyed the trip back to Magnolia.


	4. Month 4

**Heya everyone, Cross here! Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating when I was supposed to but real life got in the way unfortunately -_-. Anyways I'm two chapters away from finishing this story and I'm planning on finishing it before the year ends and I really appreciate everyone that stuck with me on this journey. Anyways, here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 4-Month 4

"Hey Midget, pass me the shovel," Cobra grunted. Right now, Cobra, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily were currently at a farm tending to the garden of an elderly couple. It was a relatively easy mission and Levy jumped at the chance. Things got 'slightly' complicated when Gajeel decided to invite himself on the mission, which spelled a recipe for disaster. She had to deal with the two temperamental Dragon Slayers arguing over meaningless things (at least in her opinion).

"Here you go," Levy said as she passed the maroon-haired man a shovel. Cobra, Gajeel, and Levy were all dressed in overalls with tank-tops underneath and black boots. Levy was pulling some weeds out of the garden with Pantherlily assisting her while Cobra, Gajeel were digging holes for the vegetable seeds to go into.

"It's fucking hot as hell," Gajeel complained loudly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No fucking kidding Iron Breath," Cobra muttered, knowing fully well Gajeel could hear him thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"You wanna go Cyclops?!" Gajeel yelled as he and Cobra pressed their foreheads together in a comical fashion, similar to Gray and Natsu.

"Can it you two! Can't you two just get along for one freaking mission?!" Levy yelled as she glared at the two Dragon Slayers, specifically Gajeel. The harsh heat from the sun beating down on her face wasn't helping matters either.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that Shrimp? The Snake bastard's the one who started it!" Gajeel yelled.

"Because Gajeel, you've been nothing but hostile and antagonistic towards Cobra since four months ago when he came to Fairy Tail. Unlike you, everyone in the guild has pretty much gotten used to his presence and even enjoys him, despite his snarky attitude and foul mouth. Even Gray and Natsu don't argue as much as the two of you, which is really saying a lot. If there's something you need to tell me then spit it out now, otherwise don't invite yourself back on our missions if all you're going to do is cause trouble!" Levy screamed, sending Cobra, Gajeel and Pantherlily into a stunned silence. Sweat dripped down the blue-haired girl's face as she breathed harshly while trying to catch her breath from basically exploding at Gajeel before turning back and going back to her work. Cobra was too shocked to laugh at Gajeel as he and Gajeel went back to work, completely silent.

"_Damn, I never knew Midget had it in her to put Metal Face in his place like that," _the maroon-haired man thought as a small smile appeared on his face before it disappeared. Cobra frowned deeply when he heard a single thought pass through Gajeel's head: "_Do I feel anything for the Shrimp?"_ After the small trip to Ryuzetsu Land last month and after several times of denial when questioned by Mira on a few different occasions, Cobra gave up and admitted to himself that he had feelings for the Solid Script mage. She had really came a long way from the annoying and mouthy brat he considered her to be at first when he entered Fairy Tail. But since then, with his help while training her, she's gotten stronger. And judging from her own thoughts, he was almost positive Levy felt the same way. Two hours later, the group had finished the garden. The elderly couple served them lunch before giving them their reward, which was an astounding 900,000 jewels which they split three ways. They were now currently on their way back to Fairy Tail since the job was convienently located inside of Magnolia Town. Gajeel had been unusally silent ever since Levy pretty much tore him a new one at the farm earlier. Conflicted thoughts collected inside of his head.

"_Ever since the poison bastard showed up to Fairy Tail and those Magic Council idiots said he had to stay with the Shrimp, I've been having theses weird ass feelings about her. I can't describe it. I'm not too sure if it's friendly or it's more than that," _the Iron Dragon Slayer thought. Hearing his thoughts, Cobra growled under his breath, thinking that he might have a rival. Levy on the other hand, was pretty tired from all of the gardening she had to do but in the end, she enjoyed it. Well at least she would've enjoyed it more had it not been for Gajeel and Cobra's stupid arguing. She rubbed her temples, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"_Gajeel and Cobra's fights must be stressing me out more than I realize," _Levy thought. Cobra cursed to himself when he heard her thought. They entered the guild hall and was greeted with the guild hall in a somewhat calm state, which Levy was extremely grateful for.

"How was the job?" Mira asked cheerfully as Cobra and Levy sat down at the bar, Gajeel surprisingly remaining by their side.

"With Cobra and Gajeel, how do you think it went?" Levy asked rhetorically as she laid her head on the table. "Can I get some water please?"

"Sure thing," Mira said before going to retrieve a water bottle. Cobra noticed that Levy's face was still flushed despite being in the guild and out of the sun.

"Hey Midget, you don't look so hot. You feeling okay?" Cobra asked while looking more than mildly concerned.

"I'm starting to feel a bit under the weather," Levy replied weakly as Mira handed her the bottle of water. Even after drinking some of the water, Levy still felt slightly dizzy. Cobra placed a hand against her forehead and swore loudly when he realized that Levy's body temperature was higher than normally. He immediately stood up from his seat and took Levy into his arms.

"C-Cobra, what are you doing?" Levy asked before grabbing onto him as a dizzying spell hit her followed by a wave of nausea.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped up and glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass. I'm taking Midget home right now. If you haven't notice, her body temperature is higher than normal. If I don't get her home fast, she's gonna have a damn heat stroke," Cobra growled as he glared at the other Dragon Slayer.

"Oh my," Mira said while looking worried. Gajeel felt that same emotion from before as he watched Cobra walk away with Levy in his arms. Mira noticed this and giggled slightly.

"Teehee, looks like someone's jealous," Mira teased, causing Gajeel to stiffen immediately.

"I am not you demon woman!" he roared. But Mira ignored this and continued to tease him.

"Damn it, where's the damn ice stripper and the sky brat when you need them?" Cobra muttered as he quickly approached the door. The guild door opened and Lucy and the others, including the ice stripper himself, entered the building.

"Hey what's wrong with Levy?" Lucy asked as she, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy quickly approached him.

" Sky brat, ice stripper, just the people I need. Come with me, Levy's about to have a heat stroke," Cobra quickly explained.

"Oh no," Wendy squeaked while covering her mouth.

"I'm coming too," Lucy jumped in.

"Natsu and I will join you all as well," Erza said.

"We're coming too!" Jet and Droy yelled as they ran up to them.

"Ugh fine damn it. Let's just go now," Cobra growled, already feeling highly aggravated as he left the guild with everyone else following him. Once they entered the apartment, Cobra immediately placed Levy onto the couch with Wendy and Lucy sitting by her.

"W-What's going on?" Levy asked weakly while looking disoriented. Cobra immediately grabbed a large tub that he had bought sometime ago and quickly filled it with water in the tub. Once that was done, he brung it back out to the living room.

"Freeze that water and I'll deal with the rest," Cobra said. Gray nodded and placed his hand near the water. The water instantly turned into ice at that moment. Once he backed away, Cobra slammed his fist into the ice, smashing it into pieces with pieces of ice flying everywhere.

"C-Cobra," Levy muttered.

"Hush Midget. You're going through a heat stroke right now," Cobra said before lifting her up. He was about to place her into the tub of newly formed ice cubes when Lucy stopped him.

" We need to undress her," Lucy asked while looking at him pointedly.

"Yes, I think it's wise that her clothes should be removed if we want to properly lower her body temperature," Erza commented.

"We don't have time for that shit. Besides, I'm not about to have you or that damn Titania accuse me of being a damn pervert like the stripper over there," Cobra said while going slightly red in the face.

"Hey!" Gray yelled but everyone ignored him.  
"No one said anything about you taking off her clothes yourself idiot!" Lucy shouted.

"Come Lucy and Wendy, we must quickly take Levy's clothes off," Erza said before attempting to disrobe her while she was still in Cobra's arms.

"Are you out of your mind Erza? Don't undress her right in the open!" Gray, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Lucy and Happy yelled.

"Oh. Well let's take her into the bedroom then," Erza said before taking Levy into her arms and walking into her bedroom with a blushing Lucy and Wendy following.

"Titania has no sense of damn modesty," Cobra yelled while blushing along with the others. A few minutes later, they came back outside with Levy wrapped in a towel and nothing else. Once she was back in his arms, Cobra immediately placed her into the tub of ice.

"C-Cold," Levy stuttered.

"We've got to get your body temperature down back to normal Midget," Cobra said in a tender manner while Wendy was healing her. Lucy and the others were amazed at the way Cobra was taking care of Levy. Cobra noticed everyone staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Cobra barked.

"You liiiiiiiiikkkkeeeeee her," Happy teased while covering his mouth with one paw as he pointed to Levy with the other while trying not to laugh.

"Grrr, shut the hell up you damn cat!" Cobra growled as he attempted to take a swipe at Happy but he flew out of his reach. Lucy noticed the faint blush on his cheeks and smirked.

"It must be true then since you're blushing," Lucy teased, causing the Poison Dragon Slayer to glare at her. Levy was too out of it to realize what was happening. Cobra then proceeded to kick the group out. Once everyone was gone, Cobra took a rag and wiped Levy's forehead.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he squatted down to her level.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit better," Levy said though she still felt slightly weak.

"You should've gotten some water while we was at the farm Midget," Cobra said in a scolding manner while flicking her across the forehead.

"Heh, you sound like a mother hen," Levy said while grinning at the maroon-haired man.

"Tch," was Cobra had said as he blushed slightly. Hours later around seven pm, Cobra and Levy were both in the living room when someone knocked on the door. Levy walked up and opened it. She was shocked to see Gajeel standing there with Pantherlily on his shoulder. Cobra growled when he saw Gajeel at the door.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Levy asked while looking perplexed.

"I came to see how you doing Shrimp," Gajeel said before inviting himself into the house.

"Sure, come on in Gajeel. Make yourself right at home," Levy said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do Shrimp," Gajeel said before smirking as he sat on the couch, Pantherlily sitting next to him.

"How you holding up Shrimp?" Gajeel asked in a rough manner.

"We were worried about you Levy. Especially Gajeel," Lily put in, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to glare at him. He then heard sniggering coming from Cobra.

"What? You got something to say bastard?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Gajeel chill out," Levy said as she glared at Gajeel with her hands on her hips. She was currently wearing her purple striped pajamas.

"Tch. Anyways I wanted to come by and make sure that you were okay….and to apologize for being an asshole today and any other day to you and the snake bastard," Gajeel said. A blush made its way onto Levy's cheeks as she fell silent.

"Oh...um thanks," Levy murmured as she continued to blush. Cobra growled at the moment between the two.

"_Damn it. I should be the only one making her blush," _Cobra thought heatedly.

"Well would you like to stay for dinner?" Levy asked.

"Nah, Lily and I already ate but thanks for the offer," Gajeel said as he stood up from the couch. He placed a hand on her head and mussed her hair, messing the top of her hair up in the process.

"Seriously Gajeel?" Levy asked while wearing an annoyed look on her face. Gajeel smirked before looking at Cobra.

"Make sure you take care of the shrimp Cyclops. If anything happens to her, I'll grind ya into paste," Gajeel said. To emphasize his point, Gajeel turned his right arm into iron before leaving the apartment.

"Tch whatever," Cobra muttered after Gajeel had left.

"Cobra, don't be like that. You wasn't exactly nice to him either," Levy chided.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come get started on this dinner woman," Cobra demanded. Levy giggled before walking into the kitchen with Cobra following behind.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Levy was at the board looking at potential jobs while Cobra was at the bar drinking some water laced with cyanide.

"Hmm, what to pick, what to pick," Levy said as she looked at the job board. She then spotted the perfect one. She quickly plucked it from the board and showed it to Cobra.

"Nice job Midget. Should we bring anybody else?" Cobra asked as he patted on her head.

"T-Thank you," Levy stammered while blushing. She could feel her heart quivering in an excited manner. He then showed it to Mira, who immediately wrote their names in the mission book. "Um, let's take Lucy and the others."

"Alright Midget, we better get going then," Cobra said before picking her up and throwing her across his shoulder caveman-style.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cobra?!" Levy screeched.

"You walk too slow Midget," Cobra said gruffly as he started walking away.

"Put me down you jerk!" Levy yelled while turning red. Everyone that saw this started laughing at this. They'd grown used to the two's antics and some were even wondering when the two would get together, specifically a certain frost-haired S-class Take Over mage. The mission they were going on was a joint mission between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The mission was to take down a dark guild by the name of Onyx Thorn that had been causing trouble for Clover Town for the last few days. Of course Levy wanted to stop at the apartment to get a few books to read while on the train.

"Come on Midget!" Cobra yelled as he stood by the door.

"I'm coming now!"Levy yelled as she stuffed the last of her books into her bag.

"Jeez, what the hell did you pack in there, a million books?" Cobra asked.

"Haha funny. Let's go," Levy muttered as she walked towards the front door and out of the house. They eventually reached the station where she saw Team Natsu plus Wendy along with Sting, Rogue, and Yukino with them.

"You guys made it," Lucy said while grinning.

"Is it alright for you to be here since you're the Guild Master for Sabertooth?" Levy asked Sting.

"Oh it's totally fine. I got Rufus and Orga to watch over the guild for me while I'm gone," Sting replied while grinning cheerfully.

"_He's another Makarov in the making," _ Levy thought before giggling as Gray and Natsu argued in the background before Erza slapped them into the ground. After paying for their tickets, the group then boarded the train. The seating arrangement was this: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Cobra were in one cabin while Gray, Natsu, Happy, Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch were in another cabin. As soon as the train started moving, all four Dragon Slayers' motion sickness set in.

"Midget….cast the spell," Cobra moaned as his face turned green. Levy tried doing so but failed. After a few times, Levy realized what happened.

"Oh crap, I must have used it so much, it beame useless like Wendy's Troia on Natsu," Levy said while wearing a panicked look on her face.

"What are we going to do?!" Lucy screeched.

"What are we going to do with Sting and Rogue?" Yukino asked while pointing to the two males who were currently half way out of their seat while trying to keep themselves from throwing up. Natsu and Cobra weren't doing any better with the latter leaning against Levy as sweat poured down his forehead. The sound of Gray cursing as he tried pushing a green-looking Natsu away from him was heard.

"Yukino, we need help back here!" Lector yelped.

"Frosch thinks so too," Frosch said.

"I should be able to help Sting and Rogue though," Levy said. "Come on Wendy." The two girls stood up and went over to where Sting and Rogue were.

"Work on Rogue while I help Sting," Levy advised.

"Right," Wendy said before starting to use her Troia on Rogue while Levy tended to Sting. With their efforts, Wendy and Levy both healed Sting and Rogue. Both Dragon Slayers sighed in pure relief.

"Thanks you two, we owe you big time," Sting said as he grinned widely while Rogue nodded.

"H-Hey….what about...me?" Natsu managed to utter while his cheeks were swelled.

"Sorry Natsu but our spells no longer work on you and Cobra. You two will just have to grin and bear it," Levy replied.

"Aw man," Natsu moaned before hanging his head out of the open window as Levy and Wendy returned to their seats.

"I have a solution for this," Erza said. She reached over and swiftly punched Cobra in the face, knocking him out instantly. She left her seat and did the same to Natsu. Levy squealed as Cobra slumped against her, his face landing in her lap. After a while, Levy got bored and started playing in the unconscious man's maroon hair in an idle manner. An hour and a half later, the train pulled into the station. As soon as the train came to a complete stop, Natsu and surprisingly Cobra immediately woke up from their unexpected trip into unconsciousness.

"Woohoo, I'm on solid ground!" Natsu yelled as fire spewed from his mouth in a comical manner.

"Shut it Flame Brain," Gray growled. As soon as he got his bearings, Cobra immediately glared at Erza, who looked positively unruffled by the Poison Dragon Slayer's glare.

"What the hell Titania?" Cobra growled.

"I did what I had to do. Levy's spell is useless on you and if there was an attack here on the train, you and Natsu would've been completely useless with your motion sickness in play," Erza said in a matter of fact tone. Despite being incredibly pissed at the stunt Erza pulled, Cobra couldn't find any fault in Erza's words. Cobra just stalked off of the train with everyone following behind.

"Alright now let's go find this dark guild and beat the crap out of them!" Natsu exclaimed while slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"Yeah, I'm with you Natsu!" Sting yelled. Erza grabbed the two by their shoulders, preventing them from leaving.

"Hold it you two. We need to go to the Mayor's office and then come up with a plan," Erza said.

"She's right. We can't just go in without a plan Sting," Rogue stated calmly.

"Can't we just sniff them out Erza?" Natsu complained.

"No Natsu," Erza said while giving Natsu a scary glare, instantly cowing him. "Now, we're going to the Mayor's office for more information and that's final." With that, the group proceeded to make their way to the town. As they walked through the town, the atmosphere was extremely tense in a stifling kind of way.

"The situation must be a lot worse than we realize," Carla muttered. There were hardly anybody outside walking about in town. In fact, the whole town seemed eerily deserted.

"That's odd. I don't smell anything here," Wendy said while looking worried as she held onto Carla.

"What do you mean Wendy?" Yukino asked.

"The Sky brat's right. I can't smell anything either. Aside from everyone else, I don't hear a single thought from the people in this town. It's like I'm being blocked somehow," Cobra said while looking annoyed.

"Something's not right here. We need to prepare ourselves," Erza said before requipping a sword into her right hand. From the corner of her right eye, Levy saw a shimmering spot briefly before it disappeared.

"Guys over there!" Levy shouted.

"What is it Midget?!" Cobra yelled. Suddenly the scene around them shifted, revealing the town to actually be the forest and a multitude of Onyx Thorn members waiting for them.  
"They must have used an extremely powerful Concealing Magic if it managed to fool five Dragon Slayers' senses," Lucy muttered.

"Whoee, you Fairy Tail and Sabertooth punks fell for our trap!" One guy loudly announced. He was tanned with bright green hair that was held in a high ponytail and black eyes. He was wearing all black like everyone else though he had a whip in his hand. "The name's Rocky and Onyx Thorn's gonna kick your asses!"

"Tch, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled as flames surrounded his fists.

"Get them! Let's show Fairy Tail and Sabertooth who runs this town!" Rocky yelled. The group of Onyx Thorn members let out a yell before running towards the group. Each of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members were paired off as each group were surrounded by at least eight to ten people. It was Natsu and Sting, Erza and Yukino, Lucy and Wendy, Levy and Cobra, and Gray and Rogue. The fight immediately got underway.

"_Okay Levy, time to put all of your training with Cobra to good use now," _Levy thought.

"Take this!" one of the Onyx Thorn members yelled as he sent a ball of fire at her.

"Solid Script: Water!" Levy yelled. The word appeared and immediately clashed with the fireball, creating a great deal of steam in the process. Levy used the steam to conceal herself in order to charge the guy. She appeared in front of the guy, to his surprise, and landed an agonizing kick to the guy's stomach before punching him in the face. She then spun around and kicked another member in the face.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" she shouted and many of the Onyx Thorn members that were in her vicinity were immediately electrocuted.

"Keep kicking ass Midget!" Cobra yelled, feeling a burst of pride at how Levy was handling herself.

"Sound Palm!" Cobra yelled as he pressed his right palm against an Onyx Thorn member's stomach and sent a powerful sound wave through his hand, sending him flying into the air and out of sight. Levy was about to use her Solid Script Magic on another Onyx Thorn member when she felt something wrap around her right wrist. She looked up to see Rocky smirking at her while holding the whip in his hand.

"Solid Script-wait what?" Levy asked as she felt the magic within her draining.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya toots. This whip of mine drains magic at a rapid speed so you're practically done for in a mere matter of moments," Rocky said.

"_Damn it, he's right. I can already feel a third of my magic power leaving my body. If I don't think of something quick, I'm toast," _Levy thought worriedly as she racked her brain.

"Shit! Midget!" Cobra roared, having hearing what the guy said. He tried to make his way over by them but more Onyx Thorn members kept popping up.

"Damn it, get the hell out of my way!" Cobra yelled before unleashing a Poison Dragon's Roar upon them. Before Levy could think of a plan of escape, Rocky yanked hard and Levy found herself flying towards him while the whip was still wrapped around her wrist.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed. Luckily, Gray managed to grab her leg as she was passing by in time. She was now suspended in the air with Gray holding onto her right calf.

"Damn it, let her go you asshole!" Gray yelled. At that moment, Levy's magic was almost gone but she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Gray, let me go," Levy said to him.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Gray yelled, wondering what sort of crack Levy was on.

"Let her go Ice stripper. The midget's got a plan," Cobra yelled, having hearing her plans in her mind. Gray had an unsure look on his face.

"Do it Gray!" Erza yelled. "Trust Levy on this." After a few seconds, Gray relented.

"Good luck Levy," Gray said before letting loose of her foot. As soon as he did that, Levy yelled

"Second Origin release!" A surge of power exploded within the Solid Script mage at that very moment. The whip snapped from the magic overload and as she flew towards Rocky, Levy enhanced her right foot with raw magic power. She then landed a devastating kick upon the man's jaw, sending him flying more than several feet into the air before he flew out of sight. Once she was on her feet, Levy turned to the few remaining members of Onyx Thorn.

"_It's time I try out that new spell I've been perfecting for the last three and a half weeks," _Levy thought.

"Solid Script:Tornado!" Levy shouted. The word appeared and started swirling around into a giant funnel. The tornado then swept a few of the remaining Onyx Thorn members into the air before sending them soaring into the sky, disappearing from sight before the tornado died down.

"This one's all yours Natsu!" Levy yelled.

"You got it Levy!" Natsu shouted before grinning at the last three Onyx Thorn members, who were all shaking. Natsu then rushed at them as his hands were aflamed.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu roared and with that last attack, the last of the group were finally disposed of.

"Great job Levy!" Lucy yelled as she went over and gave Levy a big hug along with Wendy.

"You kicked major ass Levy!" Natsu yelled while grinning along with Sting and Gray. Levy felt a large hand on top of her head and looked up to see Cobra smirking down at her.

"Good job Midget. I'm proud of you for kicking ass and asking questions later," Cobra said. A bright red blush appeared on Levy's cheeks as she felt the familiar fluttering feeling she came to accept.

"T-Thank you everyone," Levy stuttered.

"See Levy? I told you that if you put your mind to it, you can do anything," Erza said. The group then managed to track down the Onyx Thorn guild hall and found the rest of the members including the guild master and proceeded to kick the crap out of them. With Onyx Thorn officially out of commission, the group headed to the real Clover Town and to the Mayor's office. After throwing the defeated Onyx Thorn guild master to the floor as proof of their job done, the mayor rewarded everyone with 75,000 jewels each. Right now, the group was on the train heading back to Magnolia. Before they left, Yukino had gathered some ingredients and after convincing a baker to let her into the kitchen, she baked a few of her specialty cookies which prevented the Dragon Slayers from getting motion sickness, to their complete and utter joy. Levy sighed as she sat back in her seat.

"What's the matter Midget?" Cobra asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just tired that's all," Levy said as she stretched out her arms, feeling her bones crack slightly before yawning. Everyone else was talking animatedly with Natsu and Gray hurling insults at each other. Cobra just grunted as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Then without warning, Levy found her head being forced on Cobra's right shoulder.

"Sleep Midget, it's obvious that you're fucking exhausted from today's mission," Cobra muttered.

"B-But," Levy stuttered only to release a yawn in the process. She blushed when Cobra snickered at him.

"Seriously Levy, just go ahead and sleep. I can hear your thoughts you know," Cobra said while raising an eyebrow.

"Tch whatever, stupid Cobra," Levy muttered as she reluctantly snuggled up against him, causing him to stiffen slightly. He was only too aware of the eyes currently upon him at this moment in time.

"Tch," Cobra said while trying to prevent the blush that was threatening to rise. He heard a quiet noise and looked down to see Levy fast asleep. A small smile appeared on Cobra's face before it quickly disappeared but it didn't go unnoticed by the others in the seat.

* * *

**There you go people, chapter fourteen, slight fluffiness and little angst but that will soon change next chapter muwahahahahha! ~ehem~ Sorry about that lol. Anyways go and review people! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Cross here. I apologize for being absent for almost a year, I really apologize. Unfortunately I have some very bad news. I've officially lost interest in continuing this story. I'm sorry to let this story go on for this long without updating but the writer's block eventually turned into disinterest. I'm so sorry to everyone that was looking forward to the ending of this story but I've lost complete interest, plus I'll be working so I won't have a lot of time to work on it. So in another week or so, I'll delete this story because I don't feel comfortable leaving it up here knowing I'm not going to finish it and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. Again I sincerely apologize for this unfortunate ending.**

**-Cross**


End file.
